El nacimiento de una nueva era
by vero paulinilla
Summary: La ultima pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke los deja atrapados en una dimensión perdida, condenado en el proceso al mundo shinobi; el héroe que nunca se rindió recibe la oportunidad de volver al mundo que cuida y ama, pero Sasuke en castigo por sus crímenes no podrá volver con él...¿que decisión tomara Naruto? ¿abandonarlo y volver como héroe? o compartir su destino
1. Chapter 1

desde hace algún tiempo empece a leer algunas historias de Naruto, algunas excelentes y otras mucho mas... pero en algunas me encontré con la tristeza de que estas estaban abandonadas, y es una lastima la verdad; pero bueno el punto es que después de pensar en como me gustaría que fueran los finales de esas historias comense a imaginarme una propia y así surgió esta idea que me tenia dando vueltas, finalmente me decidí que quería escribirla y pues aquí esta.

los diálogos de los personajes los he escrito en negritas, y los pensamientos en cursiva+ negrita

esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste.

y bueno aprovecho para hacer la renuncia de los derechos (lo he visto en otras historias): Naruto, desgraciadamente no me pertenece , ni el ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

si quieres dejarme algún comentario (no insultos) sera muy bien recibido, enrecio por favor comenten.

* * *

Dos figuras humanas; una pelirosa y otra peliplata finalmente habían llegado al escenario donde se desarrolló la batalla final entre Naruto y Sasuke. El llamado valle del fin ahora se encontraba completamente destruido, incluyendo las dos grandes estatuas que con anterioridad lo coronaban, quedando solamente escombros y más escombros; el panorama era simplemente desalentador.

Buscaron durante horas entre toda las destrucción, sin encontrar ningún rastro, más allá de los retos del chacra usado, no había sangre como en cualquier batalla la habría, ni cuerpos, ni siquiera había algún trozo de sus ropas que indicara que había sucedido con los dos jóvenes.

 **\- bakas!.-** susurró con dolor, mientras dejaba caer sus rodillas en medio de los restos que quedaban de las enormes figuras de piedra; un par de manos gigantes, una encima de la otra formando el sello de la reconciliación (Wakai no In).- **PORQUE TENÍAN QUE SER TAN IDIOTAS!.-** gritó tan alto como le fue posible, entregándose completamente al llanto mientras golpeaba la superficie con sus puños.

Kakashi, tan solo observaba con dolor a la última integrante de su equipo 7; el no lloraba tan solo por el estúpido código de conducta que regía a los shinobis de mayor rango, y que, tras años de pérdidas, dolor y entrenamiento se había quedado profundamente grabado en su cerebro, pero en su interior se desplomaba por la pérdida de los dos chicos.

La gran alianza shinobi, había perdido al gran héroe que logró unificarlos… y como si el mundo supiera que lo habían perdido, también el cielo lloró.

Oscuridad… solo eso podía distinguirse extendiéndose a miles de kilómetros, donde solo sus propios cuerpos eran visible entre toda esa negrura; ambos tendidos descuidadamente en el suelo con múltiples marcas en la piel, y sus ropas, totalmente desgarradas, manchadas de su propia sangre aun fresca, que drenaba lenta pero constantemente de aquellas heridas con mayor gravedad…

* * *

 **\- ugh...-** un lamento de dolor, encendió la alerta de que su compañero despertaba de su estado de inconsciencia; este abrió los ojos, mientras que con mucha dificultad, intentaba incorporarse del negro piso, en el que se encontraba reposando; sus heridas al igual que las del rubio eran graves, su chacra se encontraba prácticamente nulo y su privilegiado ojo con el rinegan, se negaba a seguir sus órdenes de abrirse, mientras que el otro había vuelto a su color negro normal.

Sasuke, había despertado minutos después de Naruto, encontrándose con el mismo panorama que el rubio; ambos se mantenían con la mirada fija, a lo que podría considerarse el cielo desde la posición que mantenían, ignorándose mutuamente.

¿En dónde estaban?, era la pregunta muda que ambos se hacían. En un momento se encontraban peleando a muerte, cada uno por sus ideales más firmes y en el instante siguiente no había más que obscuridad a su alrededor.

 **\- ¿al fin despertaste he…?-** se escuchó la débil voz de Naruto, quien ahora miraba en su dirección esperando una respuesta.

Intercambiar palabras con su compañero, no se encontraba dentro de sus prioridades, debía enfocarse únicamente en la tarea de reunir la poca cantidad de fuerza y chacra que aún le quedaban para finalmente revelar su rinegan, activar su poder ocular y abandonar aquel abismo dimensional, abandonando así mismo, al único que podía interferir con sus planes de venganza; pero tan herido como estaba, cada uno de sus intentos habían sido completamente inútiles.

 **\- es como lo veas, pero si nos movemos demasiado sangraremos hasta la muerte.-** habló nuevamente, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo en intentar ocultar el dolor de su cuerpo. Aun en su estado no le era difícil percibir los planes de su amigo, pues él mismo, a su manera, también había intentado encontrar una salida haciendo uso del poco chacra que le quedaba -el cual apenas y era un poco mayor al que mantenía el uchiha.

Sasuke, ciertamente, jamás creyó que fuera a encontrarse en una situación similar. Si se lo hubieran dicho unos meses atrás, se habría reído abiertamente y habría asesinado al insensato que se había atrevido a llamarlo débil; pero aquí estaba, después de su última batalla, al borde de la muerte compartiendo sus últimos momentos con aquel que era su mejor amigo, pero que al mismo tiempo también era su enemigo y mayor rival, en una última competencia por ver quién de los dos sucumbiría primero ante las garras de la muerte. Cuando esté pensamiento invadió su mente, se sintió incapaz de pensar en nada más y una sofocante angustia, más intensa de lo que recordaba haber sentido nunca, se agarró a su pecho dificultando incluso más su respiración; nacer en este mundo implicaba crecer y debilitarse gradualmente, cada vez más, mientras su cuerpo envejecía, era una verdad que había sabido desde siempre… la maldición de una vida mortal, y aunque era algo cruel e injusto, creía que después de tantos años vagando solo por un camino de muerte, por lo menos había llegado a aceptar este hecho aunque no le gustara, así que no entendía ni encontraba motivos para tales sentimientos.

¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar de esa manera? Después de todo lo que había sufrido, de lo que había luchado aun cuando fuera del lado equivocado… ¿Acaso no se merecía tener una larga vida?¿Por qué tenía que resignarse a morir? Él no quería morir, no aún; había muchas cosas que quería hacer en la vida, aparte de su eterna venganza. Entonces como si se tratara de una bofetada o un puñetazo en el estómago, un nuevo pensamiento invadió su mente… todo era culpa suya, del estúpido de su amigo que se empeñaba en mantener sus lazos con él.

 **\- ¿porque te empeñas en meterte en mi camino?-** preguntó finalmente el Uchiha, hablando por primera vez a su compañero, siendo ahora él quien obtenía una respuesta muda; Dirigió su vista ahora con sus dos ojos totalmente negros, enfocados hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba descansando Naruto.

Naruto desde hace bastante tiempo se había mantenido callado, algo inusual en él, considerando su hiperactiva personalidad; había sentido claramente las emociones que invadieron a Sasuke por lo que fueron un par de minutos, sorprendiéndose no solo por su palpable angustia ante su más que posible final, sino también por la implacable desesperación que le invadió también a él, desesperación que no sentía desde años atrás. **_-creí que ya lo había aceptado, lo que pasaría si peleaba de nuevo con Sasuke.-_** pensó. Por supuesto el también deseaba poder evitar esa condena, aun habían muchos lugares que quería visitar, gente que quería conocer…Quería seguir compartiendo recuerdos y momentos con sus seres queridos, con la familia que tanto le había costado encontrar, con la familia que había jurado proteger y a la cual al final había fallado cuando quedó atrapado en este oscuro lugar, sin antes haber desecho el tskuyomi infinito, en el que Madara los había sumergido a todos y a todo el mundo ninja, y a los bijus que aún continuaban atrapados dentro del chibaku tensei de Sasuke; simplemente al final no había podido salvar a nadie, y eso, solo lo hacía hundirse más en la desesperación e impotencia.

 **\- yo caí en la oscuridad, y he obtenido poder al reducir todo a mi manera; no me importaba quien era…trate de cortar los lazos que tenía con todos a mi alrededor, pero TÚ…** \- enfatizó mostrando la culpa, que le atribuía al interferir en sus planes **.-…nunca pensaste en cortar los lazos conmigo.** -terminó de hablar, interrumpiendo bruscamente su tren de pensamientos, que de inmediato pasaron a segundo plano, junto con la angustia que también había estado oprimiendo su pecho.

Era verdad, sin importar que hiciera el Uchiha, él se seguiría negando a dejarlo solo, por el simple hecho de que conocía perfectamente esa soledad y el dolor que causaba a su protagonista; la había vivido en carne propia, siendo aún solo un crio incapaz de comprender la razón del odio a su alrededor; un niño inocente, que no tenía la culpa de ser el guardián de una enorme bestia con nueve colas. Inconscientemente buscó en su interior aquella presencia zorruna, que ahora identificaba claramente como imponente pero amistosa, en lugar de la masa de odio que había sido con anterioridad; de hecho, ahora que se fijaba bien, y a pesar de su deprimente estado, aun podía sentir las presencias de su familia y amigos que se aferraban a la suya propia, en un intento de transmitirle la confianza que tenían en él. Con su voluntad de nunca rendirse completamente renovada, se concentró en el Uchiha; si iban a morir, al menos intentaría que este recapacitara y abandonara el odio al que todavía se aferraba, ya después se preocuparía por encontrar la manera de liberar a todos **- _así tuviera que regresar de la muerte_** \- se juró mentalmente; después de todo lo había prometido, que salvaría a Sasuke y a todo el mundo de la oscuridad, y el nunca retrocedía a sus palabras, porque ese era su camino ninja.

….

 _"soy el único que va a aceptar ese odio en ti"_

Sasuke, se sorprendió a sí mismo al recordar aquellas palabras, ya que ni siquiera era consiente de recordarlas en sí. En aquella batalla, Naruto le había advertido lo que sucedería si se enfrentaban nuevamente y tal parecía que tenía razón…pronto, ambos dejarían de ser el último Uchiha y el jinchuriki del kyubi.- **_¡demonios! El maldito de Naruto tenía razón.-_** maldijo internamente con frustración e ira ante la derrota.

 **\- no importa lo que pase; ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?-** le interrogó nuevamente con mayor exigencia en sus palabras.

 **\- ¿no que ya lo sabías?.-** se quejó el rubio infantilmente, por tener que repetir lo que ya le había explicado- **oye, mírate… hablando tanto ahora, solo porque no te puedes mover.** \- comentó feliz y completamente despreocupado ante la situación, por el simple hecho de estar intercambiando palabras con su mejor amigo.

 **\- ¡cállate y solo respóndeme!.-** declaró con "ligero" tono amenazante; si no estuviera tan herido ya lo habría atacado con un chidori para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. ¿Es que no podía comportarse como un adulto ni en un momento así?; ¡por dios! ambos estaban muriendo y él seguía con su actitud de idiota número uno.

 **\- porque eres mi amigo.-** respondió con una actitud más seria.

Él también podía sentir las emociones de Naruto; su presencia, a diferencia de la suya, era cálida y pacífica, y aunque estaba seguro de que el rubio también sentía angustia y desesperación, de alguna forma sabía que esté, trataba de transmitirle tranquilidad ante su final **\- ¡ _maldito…!_ -** pensó; él era un orgulloso uchiha y la ayuda de alguien como Naruto no le era necesaria en absoluto. **-...ya te he dicho esto una vez; ¿qué significa eso para ti?.-** le interrogó de nuevo con un tono serio y sombrío.

 **-…Si quieres que te explique, yo no estoy muy seguro de cómo decirlo…-** suspiró con cansancio.- **es solo que, cuando te oigo balbuceando, acerca de llevar todo sobre tus hombros…**.- su rostro cambió drásticamente de una expresión alegre a uno de auténtico dolor y tristeza; sus palabras simplemente se negaban a salir.

Un tenso silencio, se formó por breves instantes, el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper. Sasuke abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada y luego simplemente enfocó su mirada hacia Naruto, cuando este último se decidió a terminar su respuesta:

 **-…Puedo sentir ese dolor que sientes...-** habló con la voz entrecortada pero tono decidido **-… realmente duele...y ¡no hay manera de que pueda ignorarlo!.-** reiteró alzando la voz, para después agregar:

 **\- bueno, hoy estoy lastimado, así que no es mucho lo que puedo hacer.-** declaró mostrando su característica sonrisa zorruna, acompañando a su también característico tono infantil y jovial, para caer finalmente de nuevo en la inconciencia.

Sasuke, se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien que pensar de Naruto. Toda su vida se había creído superior a él, que no era más que "un idiota sin remedio y sin ningún talento especial"; pero la expresión de antes… la actitud que tomaba cuando no se comportaba tan dobe… las había visto con anterioridad en otra persona; alguien que igualmente lo miraba con dolor, con la diferencia en que esté último, lo disfrazaba tras una falsa sonrisa; alguien que al igual que Naruto se negó a romper sus lazos sin importarle siquiera las acciones que había cometido, ni el camino que decidió seguir **.- ¡ _par de idiotas!._ -** pensó, mientras se perdía en sus recursos.

 ** _\- … Naruto... Yo sabía que en el pasado tú siempre estabas solo; como yo, el último uchiha, tú fuiste echado._**

 ** _Actuabas como un idiota a propósito para que la gente te regañara…. Porque querías que te presten atención; al principio pensé que no valía la pena considerarte en absoluto…que eras solo un débil estorbo; pero después de ver que hacías cosas estúpidas y te regañaban cada vez… por alguna razón empecé a mantener mis ojos en ti; en ese momento yo también me di cuenta… tu debilidad había comenzado a hundirse en mí también; y yo no podía dejar de prestar mi atención en ti, cuando te veía habiendo todo lo posible por crear un vínculo con otro…me recordabas a mi familia, y por alguna razón me sentí aliviado._**

 ** _Entrene duro para liberarme de mis debilidades…quería hacerme más fuerte que mi hermano para vengarme de él; pero luego termine en el mismo equipo que tú…y me vino de nuevo a la mente mi familia._**

 ** _Después de tener las misiones con ustedes, tu querías convertirte en hokage…y podía sentir claramente que los dos nos estábamos haciendo más fuertes… y me di cuenta que quería pelear contra ti. Yo empecé a ver al equipo 7 algo así como mi familia… y es por eso que cuando vi que sufrías…yo también lo hacía…también sentía tu dolor; cuando comprendí ese dolor por primera vez, yo te consideraba mi camarada, pero no podía dejar que te volvieras más fuerte._**

 ** _Esa vez dijiste que tenías envidia de mis habilidades y por eso decidiste que sería tu rival, que se convirtió en tu meta y por eso deseabas enfrentarte a mí, pero… era todo lo contrario; yo era el que sentía envidia de ti; tenías una especie de fuerza que me estaba perdiendo; tú, siempre caminabas delante de mí al igual que mi hermano…y hoy también.-_**

Razonó con mayor calma antes de quedarse dormido, siguiendo a Naruto en su inconsciencia.

* * *

 ** _\- Naruto…-_** escuchó en su mente una voz conocida, pero que por alguna razón no lograba recordad con claridad.

Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con aquel paisaje mental que siempre le había parecido deprimente y que ahora, comparado con el abismo en el que se encontraba, parecía tan acogedor con su escasa luz, y su largo pasillo que conectaba con otros tantos –los cuales jamás había explorado para ver que había más allá- todos y cada uno de ellos repletos en sus techos de múltiples tuberías con goteras, que solo empeoraban aún más el piso siempre cubierto de agua. Caminó hacia un punto en específico, encontrándose tras las rejas abiertas, que antes lo mantenían cautivo, al enorme zorro de las nueve colas aún sumido en un sueño profundo.

Observó con detenimiento a su "inquilino" -después de todo, cuando volvería a tener un oportunidad como está con lo quisquilloso que era el zorro-; su enorme tamaño, en verdad que impresionaba, aun cuando solo poseía la mitad de lo que era originalmente su chacra, fácilmente era un tercio más grande que Gyuki... sus garras y colmillos sin duda eran armas mortíferas y su pelaje era de unos dos tonos más obscuro a lo que recordaba, aun así ya no parecía tan aterrador como la primera vez que lo conoció, sino todo lo contrario…si fuera de un tamaño más "normal" como el resto de su especie, hasta le parecería un lindo zorrito. Rió ante la idea e imagen de un Kurama en modo cachorro; con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro, comprobó una vez más que esté siguiera durmiendo antes de acercar su mano al lateral de su cabeza para tocar su pelaje, algo que siempre había querido hacer. _- **¡qué raro! creí que sería áspero.-** _pensó.

Mientras seguía pasando una y otra vez su mano por las suaves fibras de pelo cobrizo, un nuevo pensamiento invadió su mente centrado en el zorro; en el pasado jamás se había acercado lo suficiente a él, como para ver que no era un demonio sediento de sangre y lleno de odio, y se lamentaba profundamente por ello, quizás podrían haberse hecho amigos muchos años atrás.

La sonrisa que mantenía en el rostro se esfumó antes de hablarle **.- lamento haberte arrastrado conmigo.** \- dijo con pesar.- **al menos con mi muerte podrás renacer de nuevo en el mundo y rehacer tu vida-.**

Naruto no lo odiaba, ni nuca lo odio, a pesar de haber sido uno de los causantes de la muerte de sus padres y su solitaria y maldita infancia como el niño demonio. Se lamentó una vez más por el destino que les tocó vivir antes de ser arrastrado nuevamente a la realidad.

Lo primero que notó, fue que Sasuke ya se encontraba despierto.

 **\- dónde estamos?, no me digas que es el cielo.-** preguntó intentando ubicarse, antes de ser golpeado por una oleada de sus últimos recuerdos: la cuarta guerra ninja; su lucha contra los zetsu y los edo tensei al mismo tiempo en todos los campos de batalla, gracias a sus clones; óbito y los jinchuriki revividos; su encuentro con Son Goku y el cambio drástico en su relación con Kurama; las circunstancias en las que conoció a los bijus y su promesa de liberarlos junto con las almas atrapadas de los jinchurikis; su pelea con óbito en modo sabio de los seis caminos, y luego con Madara quien casi lo mata después de separarlo de Kurama; su encuentro con Haguromo y su resurrección… su alianza con Sasuke… el tskuyomi infinito… Kaguya y sus dimensiones… la victoria contra la diosa conejo… nuevo enfrentamiento con Sasuke… dimensión sombría…- tan solo recordarlo le producía dolor de cabeza.

 **\- parece que hemos dormido por varias horas.-** habló Sasuke, captando su atención.- **y una vez más estas vivo**.- le escuchó decir con una nota de alivio que no lograba comprender, era casi como si el teme de su amigo se alegrara de no haberlo matado.

 ** _\- así que en verdad no he muerto.-_** suspiró con tranquilidad **.- UGH!... mierda! Yo todavía no me puedo mover.** \- protestó comprobando que el dolor aún no se iba.- **yo quería golpearte hasta que abras los ojos de una buena vez!.-** empezó a reprocharle hasta que el sonido débil de su risa le interrumpió; de primero no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a observar el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke, que no hacía más que reírse cada vez más fuerte, por lo que después de unos segundos ya no se pudo quedar callado. **\- ¿QUÉ?.-** espetó totalmente cabreado.

 **-¿todavía quieres pelear en tu condición?-** fue la respuesta de Sasuke, con un deje de ironía.

 **\- ¡POR SUPUESTO!... yo no me doy por vencido.-** de lo enojado que estaba, prácticamente gruño sus palabras.

 **-¡lo admito!.-** dijo con total calma y despreocupación, picando la duda de su compañero. **\- yo perdí.-** admitió con completa sinceridad, manteniendo una expresión tranquila.

Una paleta de emociones pareció dibujarse en el rostro de Naruto; miraba a Sasuke completamente perplejo, como si de repente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o algo por el estilo. Internamente se preguntaba si era posible que aún estuviera durmiendo y todo no fuera más que una extraña ilusión creada por su subconsciente; ¡sí! seguramente de eso se trataba, de un sueño solamente -se auto convencía- hasta que el dolor lo hiso caer de vuelta a la realidad.

 **\- ¡idiota!...–** reprochó ya recuperado de su asombro **.- ¡no hay ganador o perdedor en esta lucha!... solo estoy tratando de golpear la razón de un amigo que se niega a escucharme… la verdadera lucha es después de esto…-** bramaba furioso.

Sasuke cambio su expresión de calma, por una más seria e interrumpió al exaltado rubio.- **…. Hey, Naruto!.-** le habló, terminando inmediatamente con sus reproches.

 **\- ¿huh…?**

 **\- finalmente te reconozco… si muero ahora, el destino que según el ermitaño se ha unido a nosotros hasta ahora, terminara también…-** su semblante era todo un collage de expresiones indescriptibles: incredulidad, enfado, desilusión de ver que aún no lo comprendía, pena, mas enfado… aun así lo dejó continuar.- **eso sería también revolucionario… busca la manera de volver… solo… tú puedes disolver en tskuyomi infinito después de que yo muera… mediante el trasplante de mi ojo izquierdo a Kakashi…** \- Sasuke guardó silencio por un par de minutos, antes de continuar **.- sabes…? Yo también quería hablar contigo en ese momento, cua…**

 **\- ¡tú no puedes hacer frente a cualquier cosa cuando estás muerto!….-** grito ya arto, de su actitud resignada **.- debes vivir y ayudarme, en lugar de morir aquí… encontraremos la forma de volver, dattebayo…-** Usualmente él era el despreocupado de las situaciones y no el teme, pensaba cada vez más molesto, al sentir que se estaba perdiendo de algo.- **mi sueño es que todos los shinobis trabajemos juntos por la paz, y eso te incluye a ti también.-** terminó un poco más calmado.

 **-entonces dime… aunque tú perdones mis pecados, ¿que pasara con el resto?-** señaló.

 **\- deja esas pequeñeces o te juro que te voy a dar una paliza.-** le respondió dejándole ver que verdaderamente estaba deseando golpearlo de nuevo. ¿Qué, acaso todavía no entendía, que la familia era lo más importante para él, después de haber tenido absolutamente nada? Y Sasuke por más teme que fuera, estaba incluido en "SU FAMILIA".

 **\- podría traicionarte de nuevo.-** de nuevo ahí estaba esa actitud.

 **\- ¡entonces, yo te detendré de nuevo…!-** gruñó.- **además no creo que lo hagas de todos modos.**

 **-¿…cómo estás tan seguro?-** replicó, recobrando su semblante serio. Aunque odiaba reconocerlo él no era como el rubio, con la firme idea de nuca cambiar su camino; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era lo que realmente quería, se había impulsado tantas veces por las razones equivocadas que le era difícil saberlo con exactitud, ¿Qué camino tomar ahora? ¿Proteger? ¿Tal y como lo hacían Naruto e Itachi? ¿Volverse un guardián de la paz como lo quería su ancestro? ¿Ser el salvador del mundo, como seguramente lo era ahora Naruto? No, eso no sonaba exactamente como algo propio de él; ¿entonces qué?... pensó unos segundo más su respuesta… no era protector, guardián, ni salvador, pero...

Naruto suspiró de nuevo enfadado, realmente odiaba tener que repetir las cosas **\- ¡no me hagas repetirlo otra vez!…** \- empezó a quejarse con el ceño fruncido.- **todavía no lo entiendes ¡¿verdad?!...** – añadió con más molestia reflejada en su rostro, y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.- **eh! No sabía que eras tan estúpido! …..-** Cayó abruptamente con sus reclamos, cuando notó el líquido que escurría de los ojos de su amigo, en cualquier otra ocasión se abría mofado de verlo llorar, pero no ahora en un momento en el que el Uchiha dejaba salir a flote su lado más humano.

Durante un segundo la imagen de Itachi apareció en su mente, como si se tratara de una revelación, que le permitió aceptarlo por fin. Antes, ya había sentido una conexión similar con su verdadero hermano de sangre, pero en el pasado, se había esforzado tanto en negarlo e ignorarlo por el odio que había llegado a tener hacia el rubio, quien lograba superar cada prueba que se empeñaba con dificultarle la vida, con una "facilidad" realmente increíble; porque envidiaba su fortaleza, y su voluntad inquebrantable. **\- ¡Cállate estúpido!.-** respondió a su insulto haciendo uso del mismo, mientras se preguntaba si sería posible que pudieran regresar.- **_seguramente el dobe encontrara la forma._** _-_ pensó depositando sus esperanzas en su amigo cabeza hueca, que no sabía cuándo rendirse, y que por más extraño que pareciese, siempre salía bien librado de las situaciones más extrañas, en las que siempre se metía. Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo, si al volver todo sería tan fácil como decía el rubio _.- **seguramente no**_ **...-** se respondió a sí mismo.

Naruto sonreía triunfante. Lo había logrado; verdaderamente había logrado salvar a su mejor amigo de la oscuridad. Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: escapar, de donde fuera que se encontraran y salvar al resto del mundo, en apoyo del resurgido equipo 7, porque estaba seguro que volverían a ser el mismo equipo de antaño.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que llegaron a ese oscuro lugar?. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía con exactitud; calculaban que quizás era cerca de una semana, tal vez semana y media. Como sea, seguían atrapados, sin encontrar ni siquiera una sola posibilidad que los sacara, sin la necesidad de pagar algún sacrificio.

El primer día, después de que lograron tener fuerza suficiente para levantarse, se la pasaron discutiendo, sobre la única oportunidad que se les había ofrecido: uno de ellos saldría y regresaría al mundo, pero el otro quedaría prisionero por la eternidad. Por supuesto que ninguno cedió; Naruto quería quedarse para liberar a su amigo, y Sasuke quería exactamente lo mismo, pero al contrario… ser él, el que liberara a Naruto, de la condena a la que lo arrastro.

 **\- tu presencia, sirve más haya a fuera, con Sakura, Kakashi y el resto, que aquí adentro siendo un completo inútil sin poder alguno.** \- dijo, ante la necedad de Naruto.

 **\- lo mismo podría decirte teme.-** respondió de la misma forma; al principio creyeron que quizás combinando sus chacras y con el rinegan del Uchiha, podían crear una abertura, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que ninguna de sus habilidades funcionaban, y que su chacra parecía estar bloqueado.

 **\- hump.-**

Los días siguientes buscaron con desespero una salida, pero ese lugar realmente parecía ser infinito, además siempre terminaban volviendo al mismo sitio en el que despertaron por primera vez –lo sabían, por los restos de la chaqueta de Naruto-. Y lo más extraño que enfrentaban, era que no importaba que tan fuerte fueran los golpes de sus diputas, no podían causarse dolor o heridas; incluso hasta sus necesidades más humanas, como comer y dormir, parecieran no existir; si acaso dormían, para no caer en la desesperación.

 **\- neh… teme, ya se te ocurrió algo?.-** preguntó esperanzado.

 **\- ¡¿crees que de ser así, seguiríamos atrapados?!.-** respondió con enfado, más para sí mismo que para su compañero. ¿De verdad que había creído, que ese dobe encontraría la forma de salir?.- ** _Estúpido.-_** pensó.

 **\- pues si hubieras aceptado mi idea, no tendríamos que seguir buscando**.- atacó, con ligero tono infantil.

 **\- ¿ por qué no dejas las estupideces para otro pelea?.-** no quería sacar a flote de nuevo el tema. Definitivamente no dejaría que Naruto se sacrificara para salvarlo, no de nuevo.- **y mejor le preguntas al zorro, si sabe en donde estamos.** \- finalizó.

Naruto le había contado un poco de su inquilino. Un ser milenario seguramente tendría un vasto conocimiento, que en definitiva podría serles de utilidad, pero solo había un problema **.- ya te dije que sigue durmiendo.** \- respondió con pesar.

 **\- pues despierta a la bola de pelos súper desarrollada, y exige que nos ayude.-** bufó, ante lo estúpida que le parecía la situación. ¿Cuánto más necesitaba dormir, el zorro ese?

 **\- no funciona.-** por su puesto que ya lo había intentado, pero Kurama parecía reacio a abrir los ojos, y tan solo movía ligeramente una de sus colas cada vez que le hablaba.

Sasuke bufó moleso, ante la indiferencia del "saco de pulgas" como tambien solia llamarle; en momentos como estos, era cuando mas deseaba poder usar su sharingan, para encarar nuevamente al zorro, y gruñirle unas cuantas palabras. Entendia que no quisiera ayudarlo a él, pero Naruto era punto y aparte.

 **\- veo que aun siguen sin ponerse deacuerdo.-** dijo una voz tranquila, mientras tocaba de los hombros a ambos al mismo tiempo, llamando su atención, preguntandose en que momento se habian quedado dormidos.

Voltearon a ver al otro casi por instinto, dándose cuenta que si ambos estaban presentes no se trataba de un "sueño". **\- ¡viejo rikudou….! –** exclamó con sorpresa, saliendo de la estupefacción, y olvidando por completo que se encontraba en medio de otras de sus peleas con Sasuke.- **… y un montón de gente que no conozco… ¿Quiénes son?.-** preguntó con desconfianza, mientras señalaba a las tres figuras, que apenas y se distinguían entre toda esa oscuridad.

 **\- la respuesta a tu pregunta es muy simple… ellas son las diosas Shikuro de la vida y muerte, Umei del destino, y Jikan del tiempo y espacio.-** respondió presentando a las figuras cubiertas, quienes al momento de ser mencionadas, abandonaron las sombras revelando a tres doncellas de apariencia celestial.

La primera de cabello negro y largo, vestida con un fino quimono del mismo color, al igual que sus ojos, contrastando perfectamente con su piel pálida. Dos alas, una negra y otra blanca coronaban su espalda, y sus finas manos se encontraba cruzadas por el frente, con sus palmas mirando en dirección al cielo, una sobre la otra pero sin llegar a juntarse; en la derecha portaba una llama, y sobres esta, en la mano izquierda, un brote con un único botón blanco.

La segunda de similar apariencia, tenía el cabello igual de largo, pero de ebras plateadas y pupilas moradas; vestia un quimono azul obscuro y en sus manos tambien portaba dos objetos, en la izquierda, un shakujo similar al de Haguromo, con la diferencia que este era adornado por un emblema cuyo simbolo, era la figura de tres espirales unidas en el centro, rodeados por un circulo doble de lineás delgadas, y un tercero de cadenas entrelazadas; la mano contraria portaba tan solo una esfera de apariencia liquida, humeante y cristalina flotando sobre su palma.

La tercera, de una apariencia mas infantil; de cabello negro, ojos cafés y piel clara, vestiá con un kimono rojo con finos bordados dorados en la parte superior y media,y arena dorada hacia el final de la falda, misma que corría y se situaba entre ambas palmas de sus manos cruzadas hacia el frente, en una forma del infinito en vertical.

Por un largo tiempo nadie dijo nada, tansolo se limitaron a observarce mutuamente. Hasta que Haguromo decidió romper con el silencio.- son las que controlan y mantienen el equilibrio de los mundos.- comentó esperando una reacción por parte de los dos chicos, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, con la firme idea de que quizás la presencia de esos cuatro, les ayudaria a convencer al otro y finalmente hacerlo ceder.

El sabio, se percató de eso, y mostró una pequeña sonrisa disimulada.

 **\- mmmmm…-** colocó sus brazos cruzados en perpendicular frente a su torso, con su mano izquierda sirviendo de apollo a su barbilla. La expreción de su rostro había cambiado por completo, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados, dandole la apariencia de un gesto serio mientras pensaba.- **¡jamás escuche de ellas!.-** respondió finalmente despues de unos cuantos segundos, mientras colocaba ambas manos en su nuca y mostraba una sonrisa zorruna, sacando una gotita tras las nucas de los cuatro dioses, y un "dobe" por parte de Sasuke.

 **\- en realidad no nos sorprende…-** le respondió una de las doncellas, adoptando una postura mas elegante.

 **\- ningún mortál conocé nuestros nombre reales.-** está vez la que hablo pue la poseedora de las alas blanca y negra.

 **\- los mortales nos llaman de distintas formas… dependiendo del mundo, lugar y epóca.-** secundó la mas joven, apoyando a sus hermanas.

 **\- ellas son las tres diosas mayores, de todos los guardianes de los mundos.-** dijo el viejo sabio, abandonando la posición sentada que habia mantenido hasta el momento, para ponerse de pie junto a las diosas, y acercarce a "sus hijos".

 **\- ¿que hacen aquí?.-** preguntó molesto Sasuke. Naruto se mantenia observando con sumo interes a la que respondía al nombre de Shikuro; si ella era la diosa de la vida y muerte, seguramente fúe quién condeno al alma de su padre, a pasar la eternidad en el limbo; pero habia algo que no encaja… en sus viajes con ero- sennin, habia visto algunas de las mascarás shinigamis, que usaba su antiguo clan para llamar a esa diosa y realizar los sellos prohibidos; quizas era despistado, pero estaba seguro, de que ninguno de esos rostros, se parecía al de la diosa que tenia al frente.

 **\- salvar al mundo ninja de una terrible condena, y a todos los mundos en generál.-** respondió una de ellas, con voz sedosa.

 **\- ¿salvar al mundo de qué?.-** preguntó con el seño fruncido; porqué, por lo que sabía de toda la historia ninja, habián pasado milenios en los que ocurrián masacres en masa, y destrucción a diestra y siniestra, y jamas escucho de diosas protegiendo el mundo y la vida, y la reciente guerra era una prueba de ello, se habían enfrentado a una diosa inmortal qué preacticamente había a razado con cada vida sobre la tierra, ¿y, en donde estaban ellas?.

Los cuatro alternaron su vista entre ellos, para inmediatamente dirigir una mirada discreta al rubio y despues mirarlo de nuevo a él.

 **\- ¿que se supone que significa?… crei que teniamos un trato… él sale y yo me quedó.-** reclamó directamente al ermitaño, ignorando completamente a las diosas. Para él ya era sufucientemente malo que el viejo sabio, se aparecierá en su subconciente cada vez que "dormía" sin ofrecerle alguná salida, y las tres entidades nuevas solo agregaban peso al asunto.

 **-¿de qué hablas teme?, yo sóy el que se queda.-** reclamó Naruto, reiniciando la pelea. Recién habia dejado de pensar en el asusnto de la diosa y las mascaras shinigami, cuando escucho la protesta de su amigo.

 **\- eso no esta a distución dobe**.- musitó molesto, por la interrupción.

 **\- no seas idiota teme, tu tienes que volver para disculparte con Sakura.-** insistió.

 **\- ¡¿porque cres que yo quedria volver, para disculparme con esa molestia.?!-** él no soportaba a su compañera, con sus interminables: sasuke- kun aquí… sasuke- kun allá…sasuke-kun estó…; quizás la chica halla crecido, pero seguia siendo una molestia. ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera entendia, que fúe lo que hizo para llamar la atencion de la pelirosa, no era que le molestase del todo, claro, siempre y cuando le diera su espacio, y hastá podria decir que se procupaba "solo" un poco por ella, pero ¡por dios!, la chica era insufrible en sus momentos de fan-girl.

 **\- Sakura siempre te a amado y ha estado esperando por tí; le prometi que te llevaria a salvo a la aldea y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.-** le llamó rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos e intercambiandolos por otros.

¿Como diablos podia amarlo, si ni siquiera lo conocia del todo? Erá simplemente estupido.

El recuerdo de las últimas palabras que le dirigió la pelirosa, se le hicieron presentes.- _"la verdad, es que siempre supe en mi corazón, que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ti…"-_ **¿** **qué me ama, dices?.** -preguntó con burla, recordando también cuando su compañera intento eliminarlo. Naruto asintió en respuesta, aumentando el enfado de Sasuke.- **y aun así intentó asesinarme.!** \- comentó con vesania.

 **\- ¡queria salvarte de la oscuridad.!-** rebatió, defendiendó el actuar de su compañera.

 **\- ¡también tú, y también Itachi!.-** **_aunque el fingio muy bien su papel de hermano mayor malvado._ -** pensó recordandó el ultimo enfrentamiento que tuvierón, para luego continuar.- **y tu decisión no fúe la misma que la de ella.-** aún no lograba comprender que tan estupido era su amigo, para seguír firme a su idea de salvarlo, cuando el mismo intentó asecinarlo tantas veces que hasta perdió la cuentá.

 **\- te recuerdo que tú también intentaste matarla.-**

 **\- ERES IDIOTA?.-** gritó lleno de enojo puro.- **¡ _sí!, ¡de echo si lo eres maldito dobe!_.**\- se respondió a si mismo, para luego agregar: **\- ¡a ti también intente matarte!.**

 **\- ¡no es lo mismo!.-** repicó.

 **\- ¡si lo es!.-** contraatacó

 **\- que no! dattebayo.**

Los cuatro dioses tansolo se limitabán a observar la nueva discusión entre esé par; por un momento, la de la vida y muerte consideró seriamente devorar sus almas, pero la verdád sus tonterias la estaban divirtiendo y seria un gran desperdicio matarlos – además de que terminar con una vida antes de tiempo, iba en contra de sus principios mas firmes. No podia decir lo mismo de sus subordinados.- por lo que soló siguio observándolos; de todos modos en la prisión dimensional, tenian todo el tiempo del mundo, y si agregaba la precencia de su hermana Jikan, este era todavia mayor.

 **\- Este chico es especial…mientras las anteriores transmigraciones de Ashura no dudarón en terminar con la vida del transmigrante de Indra, esté se niega a dejarlo…su deceo de salvarlo junto con su mundo de la oscuridad, es imprecionante.-** susurró una de las diosas a sus hermanas, sin apartar la mirada de los dos jovenes que continuaban discutiendo sin tomarlos encuenta a ellos.

 **\- oh! ¡¿Y que aras?!… ¡¿darme otro de tus estupidos discursos para tratar de convencermé?!.-** habló con sorna, tomando de las solapas a Naruto.

 **\- te golpearé hasta que esa cabezota tuya pueda entenderlo.-** debatió, imitando su agarré.

 **\- porque no lo intentas, dobe.-** retó con una media sonrisa.

 **\- lo hare si sigués de teme, teme.-** contestó con gesto igual.

Viendo que la discusión amenazaba con volverse mas violenta, el unico dios presente, decidió intervenir: **\- no creo que ninguno de los dos este en pocición de exigir nada.-** dijo con vos calmada pero con un toque de molestia, parando en el acto la disputa.

Ambos, seguian lansandose miradas despectivas, quierián molerse a golpes de nuevo, pero la frustración de no causar dolor y ó heridas al otró era demasiada comó para ignorarla. Finalmente centrarón su atención por ver que era lo que esos cuatro dioses tenián por decirles; las tres feminas pusierón expreción comó de "POR FIN", llegando al acuerdo mutuo que esa era la razón por la que no convivían con mortales, mucho menos si estós eran un par de mocosos adolecentes. Unas miradas mas, de las diosas mayores, y decidieron quien hablaria primero.

 **\- sin duda la voluntad de Ashura, hijo y heredero de Haguromo se aferró a ti desde mucho antes que nacieras, pero al final, fuisté mas fuerte y lograste cambiar sus ideales volviendolos tuyos… -** habló la menor de las diosas, dirigiendosé especificamente a Naruto.

 **\- tan solo vasta vér, que mientras que los anteriores transmigrantes obedecián incondicionalmente a las voluntades de Indra y Ashura, tu tomastes el mando, haciendo que sean tus ordenes las que devián ser obedecidas, forjasté tu propio camino en lugar de seguir el impuesto por una voluntad ajena, y lograsté el sueño que incluso alguien que nacio con la bendición de los dioces fue incampaz de lograr.-** continuó la segunda, mirando de reojo al viejo ermitaño y cediendo la palabra a la peliplata.

 **\- tu futuró, habría sido brillante sin importar el camino que decidierás…el hecho de que te encuentres atrapado aquí, a sido a causa de su arrogancia.-** señaló sin reparo alguno a Sasuke.- **lo seguisté con la intencion de salvarlé… y por ello, te has sentenciado a compartir su exilio, y aun asi… te niegas a odiar su existencia.-** Naruto la miro serió.- **asi que debemos preguntar, la razón.-** concluyó, en espera de la respuesta.

Para él nisiquiera era necesario pensarlo.- **el teme y yo no somos hermanos de sangre, pero realmente creó en el como si lo fuera, y no puedo… me niego a abandonar a mi hermano o peor aun… a odiarlo.** \- contestó con firmeza en sus palabras.

 **\- ¿y las almas que dejasté, y a las que prometiste salvar, pienzas abandonarlas.?-** cuestionó Jikan.

 **\- NO!... De algún modo vamos a regresar, y voy a cumplir mi promesa.-** afirmó gesticulando con las manos- **despues de todo somos un equipo de nuevo…el teme, Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan y yo.**

 ** _\- bien… sin duda eres lo que pensabamos_**.-concluyó con una media sonrisa disimulada- **_pero aún te falta pasar una prueba._** _-_ pensó.- **te hemos observado durante todo este tiempo, y tus acciones para con el mundo te hacén acreedor a nuestra intervención.** \- Naruto la miró sin comprender nadá.

 **\- te ofrecemós regresar al mundo que cuidas y amas, la oportunidad de corregír los errores que pudiste habér cometido.** \- Naruto sonrio anté la noticia.- **peró…-** detuvó sus palabras adrede. Imitando el gesto de su hermana, posó una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho, para asegurarse de que esté, centrara su atencion en ella.- **… el transmigrante de Indra no volverá contigo, pues su precencia, soló atrasaría la culminación de tu destino.**

 **\- ¡me niégo!.-** respondió con firmeza, apartando la mano de la diosa **.- no voy a abandonarlo en un mundo tan vasió como esté, asi que si el no puede venír conmigo, entonces yo me quedaré con él, peró…** \- hisó una brevé pausa, rompiendo el contacto con su mirada.- **tampocó puedo abandonar al mundo, mis amigos, ni el resto de mi familia… así que porfavor diosa-sama, tomén mi chacra, todó lo que quiéran y salvénlos**.- suplicó volviendo su mirada a la diosa.

 **\- no podémos hacér éso… nosotras, no tenémos permitido interferir de esa manera en el mundo mortal... y antés de que te quejes de nuévo, te infórmo que tu caso es especial.** \- la mirada de Naruto se entristeció ante lo dichó.

 **\- no seas imbecíl Naruto, aceptá su oferta y sal de aquí.-** al decir esto último dejo escapar en sus palabras, algo de culpa, mostrando abiertamente tanto sus remordimientos, como su determinación de remediar aunque fuera uno de sus errores.

El rubio estaba de pie dándole la espalda, a unos pocos metros por delante de él; sus hombros se encontraban decaídos, al igual que su mirada, y completamente inmóvil, incluso hasta su respiración parecía haberse detenido, además de que su presencia cálida, se percibía totalmente fría y triste.

 **\- Naruto… sabes que es lo mejor.-** intentó convencerlo de nuevo. **\- tu eres su salvador, y yo…**

 **\- ¡!TU NO ME DIGÁS QUE HACÉR.!-** interrumpió casi rugiendo sus palabras, comó si de una bestia salvaje se tratara.

Un denso y frío silencio siguió a sus palabras. Su potente mirada, sorprendió, e inclusó heló a los cinco receptores, no por miedo, sinó mas bien por respeto; aunque claramente ningúno lo demostró. Por supuesto todos sabían que el rubio tenía esa clase de convicción -ausenté incluso entré los dioses.- pero aun así, no era menos impresionante verla sin ningún atisbo de dudas en un mortal, que apenas y acababa de cumplir los 17 años de vida. - **el viejo ya te lo dijó también, ¡¿NÓ?!... Sí te quedas… ¡será comó si nunca hubieras existidó!.** – reiteró modulando la vóz, para que no sonara de nuevo comó un rúgido.- **serás olvidado, e inclusó tu alma se extinguirá.**

 **\- Haguromo les ha explicado…-** intervino de nuevó la diosa Shikuro.- **y créo que sin duda lo han entendido, que la muerte de un mundo desatará una cadena que eventualmenté arrastrará al resto de los mundos al mismo finál…** \- concluyó su explicación afinandó su mirada para luego preguntar:- **¿realmente estas dispuesto, a condenar a miles de millones de álmas, por salvar la de tu amigo?.**

 **\- no dejaré que eso ocúrra… si ustedés _– cuarteto de reliquias.-_** pensó furíoso para sus adentros.- **no me ayudán, encontraré a quien si lo hagá**.- finalizó con brama poniendo distancia de varios metros de los dioses.

Sasuke quíen había decidido mantenerse al margen, vió la oportunidad de intentar algo nuevo; se asercó a la unica de los cuatro que se mantenia mas alejada del rubio **.-¿eres la diosa del destino, ciertó?.** \- preguntó sin desviar completamente la atención de su amigo. Ella solo asintió en afirmación.- entoncés tan solo dilé que ya esta escrito que él vuelva y yo me quede.

 **\- no es tán facíl**.- murmuró.

 **\- ¿acasó nó son diosas?.-** ellá, asintió cón el seño fruncido anté el tonó que usó para formular su pregunta. **-... entonces, no puede ser tan dificil convencer a un idiota como él, de que su futuro ya esta escrito, y que esté no dicé que debá quedarcé en este infierno.**

 **\- no podémos mentír…** -refutó obteniendo un "hump" por parte de Sasuke; aún así continuó con su explicación **\- ningún destino está escrito, esté es algo efímero y es tán manipulable como un reflejo en las lagunas…** \- dijo mostrándole unas imagenes en la esfera que portaba.- **estas, continuán sin cambios si el involucrado permanece en su sitio, y el agua permanece estatica, y cambián si decidé cambiar de posición, o si se produce un movimiento sobre la supérficie…** \- mostró como un toqué de su dedo sobre el liquido, producia ondas que alteraban la imagen.- **mis visiones, son imagenes de los posibles futuros para la persona observada, cada uno de ellos dependiendo de las opcionés y decicionés que tomén, por lo que estas cambian constantemente creando nuevos resultados futuros… lo unico que controlo, es la decisión de determinar si los destinos de una persona, son benéficos o perjudiciales para el mundo, incluso cuando estos parecen demaciado malos …** \- terminó mirándolo de reojo.

 **\- cuando eso sucede, yo me encargó de detener el tiempo, y movér su alma a un espacio diferente, en el cual sus decisiones serán mas venéficas.** \- agregó Jikan, sumandosé a la platica.

 **\- y cuando estós son interrumpidos, antes de llegar a su culminación, y dependiéndo del camino en el que se encuentrén, yo puedo decidír entre permitirlo vivír o dejar que terminé su viaje hasta Tamashī no sekai** (mundo de las almas).- ahora las tres, sé encontrabán frente a él; fue cuándo se dio cuenta, de que en los minutos en los que perdio de vista a Naruto, esté, había callado sus reclamos volviendo de nuevo al silencio, y ahora escuchabá obedientemente cada palabra que Haguromo le decía. Al parecér, le tenía algó de respeto al viejo sabio.

 **\- sin embargó, hay uno en específico que sin importar los cambios y ocilaciones en el agua, permanece siempré igual, siempré brillante, y admirable….** \- explicó, mostrándole imagenes del pasado, como si de una pelicula se tratase.

Sasuke ni siquiera las miró, no le importabán- **él de Naruto.-** afirmó mas para si mismo, para inmediatamente despues preguntar: - **¿entonces cual es el problema?**

 **-ya lo escuchasté… pidé, que la oportunidád de salír de esté abismo, te séa consedida a ti también.** \- respondió la alada.

 **\- petición que por supuestó, no podemos aceptár… dadá tus acciones pasadas**.- está vez la que habló fue Jikan.

 **\- sin embargó su decisión es absoluta, y no podemos ír en contra de sus deseos.** \- concluyó la peliplata.

 **\- lo repíto… ¿acasó no son diosas?-** argumentó irritado, por la actitud de las supuestas deidades. ¿de que les servia ser diosas, si no podian hacer su voluntád?. Se preguntabá internamente.

 **\- lo sómos**.- afirmaron las tres.- **pero inclusó si somos nosotras, hay cosas que no podemos hacer, y una de ellas es interferir con las deciciones que toman los humanos.** \- explicaron de nuevo.

 **\- si decidieramos no escucharlo, y guiarnos por nuestras razones…** \- dedicó una mirada rapida hacia donde hablabán tranquilamente el sabio y su sucesor.- **…hacér nuéstra voluntád significaría borrar su existencia del mundo**.- finalizó.

 **\- ¿entonces, para que existén?**

 **\- tán solo para ser guias, y guardianas máximas.** \- hablarón las tres.

….

Despues de lo que parecieron horas interminables, Sasuke se encontraba discutiendo otra vez con Naruto, cada uno intentando golpear la razón del otro. Los cuatro dioses, volvierón a mirar canzados al par de idiotas adolecentes que otra vez se habian olvidado de su presencia.

Las tres deidades centraron sus sentidos en un minusioso escrutinio sobre el rubio. Era increíble la fuerza que ardía en su interior, como si de una llama eterna se tratasé; y la pureza de su alma, sentimientos y decisiones; tanta que incluso era capaz de arrastrar a su lado hasta a los mas corrompidas -tál y como había echo en el pasado con tantos de sus enemigos.- en definitiva, la antigua profecía, del mas anciano de los subordinados de Umei, aquella en la que hablaba del nacimiento de un ser capaz de traer la salvación ó la destrucción al mundo ninja se había cumplido _.- **sucesor dígno**_ **… ¡¿ _que maravillas, habrias logrado… y que tan poderoso habrias sido, de haber concluido con tu destinó?!.-_** se cuestionabán las tres, en su fuero interno, para despues centrarce en Sasuke.- **¿ _y tú?… ahora que empieza a desaparecer la influencia del odio y venganza, de tu ser.. ¿Qué lugar tomariás en el mundo?_... **

**\- ¿ y bien?.-** preguntó Haguromo. Las tres diosas asintieron en un mudo silencio, sin dejar de mirar con esperanzas al joven rubio, unico ser capaz de lograr lo imposible, al igual que a su compañero, cuyó futuro comenzaba a volverse claro, alejado de la bruma pasada.

….

Sintierón como se desbaneciá el piso sobré el que estabán parádos. **\- ¿qué diablos?-** exclamarón los dos al mismo tiempo, antés de caér al vacío.

Naruto, estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo, con la cabeza enterrada en la tierra.- **MALDICIÓN! No era necesario tirarme.-** protestó mientras se levantaba dolorido por el golpe de la caída.

Observó mejor el lugar, y al parecer, las diosas que acompañaban a Haguromo, tomaron la decisión de sacarlo, y ahora se encontraba en uno de los bosques que rodeaban a Konoha – la luz de la civilización, se percibía claramente, a través del follaje de arbustos y árboles, por lo que dedujo que se encontraba bastante cerca.- la pregunta era: ¿en cuál de ellos? Y ¿Por qué Sasuke no se encontraba con él?; quería pensar, en que no lo habían dejado y que se encontraba en algún lugar cercano, tal vez dentro de la aldea, o quizás en otro bosque de los alrededores.

No pudo detenerse a pensar mucho en ello, porque casi de inmediato, el ruido de lo que parecía ser una batalla, ocupó toda su atención; podía oír los gritos desgarradores de personas suplicando piedad y ayuda; mujeres y niños llorando; el sonido sordo de múltiples cuerpos cayendo, y junto con todo eso, el olor a sangre en el aire. Intentó correr en su ayuda, pero tan rápido como dio los primeros pasos, cayó de nuevo al piso; sentía su cuerpo pesado, torpe, débil…- **¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!-** exclamó con molestia cuando vio el origen de su problema, aun así volvió a levantarse y emprender de nuevo la marcha. Tenía que ayudar a esas personas, pensaba mientras corría a través de los árboles.

Estaba sorprendido, confundido, furioso, ansioso y asustado; nada de lo que estaba viendo tenía sentido. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?; se preguntaba continuamente sin aflojar la marcha, a la vez que maldecía cada que tropezaba, y después de muchos contratiempos, finalmente logró llegar.

El panorama era desalentador. El artífice de aquel escenario, había ido directamente por los puntos vitales: gargantas desgarradas, miembros mutilados, y mortales heridas en el pecho, nuca y cabeza, las victimas que antes suplicaban ayuda, ahora yacían sin vida sobre un charco de su propia sangre, mezclado con el lodo formado por la lluvia - niños incluidos-. Sus expresiones, denotaban el terror que debieron haber sentido, al ser cortados por el frío metal; al sentir su carne siendo atravesada por múltiples shurikens y kunais, y al parecer una filosa espada, también.

El sabor amargo de la bilis se hizo presente en su garganta, mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Ya sabía en dónde es que se encontraba. Con cuidado de no pisar la sangre, ni los cuerpos de las víctimas, continuó corriendo esperando encontrar a su amigo, sano y salvo, y que con algo de suerte, juntos, pudieran cambiar algo.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a: grandstream173Black998, El lobo solitaro, Aura117 , Elviargelia Uzumaki, JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep, Juantigrerey, Sol, Miguel Arenas, Regina Alba Blossom, RyB1, Sharoark, chochi barreto, olcrian, shion145, Ancestro, Conandbp, kioh, uzumakidragneel559

De verdad que no me espera encontrarme, con la hermosa sorpresa de ver sus favoritos a mi historia, sus comentarios y que la han marcado para seguirla :D, juro que cada que me llegaba una notificación de fanfiction me ponía a gritar y a brincar como loca en mi mente (me dio penita frente a mi familia :P).

Ahora respondiendo a los comentarios que me dejaron.

 **grandstream173:** saludos a ti también, desde México.

qué bueno que te haya agradado la plática entre ellos dos, me preocupaba que estuviera confusa, quería explicar un poco lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de ambos al momento de su plática.

 **Sol:** me alegra mucho que te gustara mi narración, no estaba muy segura de sí quedo bien, me has quitado un gran peso de encima al decirme que te gusto como la escribí, así como también la trama. Por supuesto que voy a seguir escribiendo, me gusta mucho Naruto y hay muchas cosas que me hubieran gustado ver, pero como no se pudo me he tenido que inventarlas y ahora quiero compartirlas con ustedes.

 **Aura 117:** ¿Qué habrá pasado con Sasuke?... bueno lo sabrás en este capítulo, espero te guste. ¿ que si voy a escribir sobre las dos parejas ?... pues si; creo que hay muchas cosas que a la mayoría de los naruhina y sasusaku nos hubiera gustado ver , a mí por ejemplo como se desarrolló la relación sasusaku, y aunque mostraron en naruhina siento que hiso falta mostrar un poco más.

y bueno ya sin mas los dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste.

los diálogos de los personajes los he escrito en negritas, y los pensamientos en cursiva+ negrita

esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste; y bueno aprovecho para hacer la renuncia de los derechos (lo he visto en otras historias): Naruto, desgraciadamente no me pertenece , ni el ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

si quieres dejarme algún comentario (no insultos) será muy bien recibido, enrecio por favor comenten.

.

.

.

* * *

 _El sabor amargo de la bilis se hiso presente en su garganta, mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Ya sabía en dónde es que se encontraba. Con cuidado de no pisar la sangre, ni los cuerpos de las víctimas, continúo corriendo esperando encontrar a su amigo, sano y salvo, y que con algo de suerte, juntos, pudieran cambiar algo._

….

Al principio, había estado igual de confundido que Naruto. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?, ¿en dónde estaba Naruto? Y ¿Por qué se encontraba en una de las calles de konoha? Se preguntaba.

Hiso un escrutinio rápido de su alrededor y un deje de alivio lo recorrió momentáneamente al darse cuenta, que ya no se encontraba atrapado, y que si él estaba fuera, seguramente Naruto también, por lo que tan solo tenía que encontrarlo.

Caminó unos cuantos metros, por las calles desoladas, tratando de ubicarse mejor. Era tarde y por la posición de la luna, calculaba que serían cerca de las 10, de ahí la razón que la aldea pareciera casi desierta, a excepción de algunos locales que mantenían su luz encendida, junto con su letrero de "abierto las 24 horas" y algunos aldeanos dentro realizando las últimas compras del día; ahora que se fijaba mejor, tenía bastante tiempo que no se paseaba por esos lugares, y no precisamente se refería a los 4 años que vivió como desertor; eso junto con su reflejo en los cristales, indicando un aparente cambio en su persona, le daba un mal presentimiento.

Se acercó a uno de los locales activos y pasó rápidamente su vista entre el montón de revistas y periódicos, que se acomodaban en fila sobre un estante, y fue entonces cuando ahí lo vio: el indicio que confirmaba sus sospechas **.- MALDICIÓN!.-** exclamó, antes de emprender la marcha. – **_estúpidos dioses de mierda! ¡¿Porque de todos los lugares, tenían que liberarme aquí?!._**

Siguió corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, llegando en minutos al frente de grandes puertas de madera.

Todo estaba inmóvil, incluso el mismísimo aire parecía haberse detenido, como si también estuviera conteniendo el aliento por la expectación y la incertidumbre. Obligo a sus músculos temblorosos, a obedecer su voluntad y atravesar las puertas, encontrándose con el mismo escenario que Naruto encontró minutos antes, el escenario de sus pesadillas.

Brevemente, una parálisis se apoderó por completo de su cuerpo, y su respiración se volvió pesada, tanto, que la sentía como cadenas en el pecho, amenazando con fracturar su caja torácica. Pasados unos minutos, logró juntar la fuerza suficiente, para reprenderse por la debilidad que estaba mostrando, una que a su juicio era una deshonra para la clase de ninja que era…un vengador…un traidor y asesino; dio un paso tembloroso, y luego otro y comenzó a correr de nuevo; a lo lejos notó una pequeña sobra corriendo al menos 500 metros delante suyo, una que reconoció de inmediato, y le ofreció un poco de alivio- **_si está aquí, debe ser Naruto, y no el miedoso mini dobe_** **.-** pensó.

…..

Sintió una pequeña presencia entrar a los terrenos de su clan.

Itachi, que minutos atrás, se encontraba a la espera de su pequeño hermano, en el dōjō de su familia e intentando calmar su propio dolor, se vio obligado a abandonar el escenario que preparó, para detener al pequeño intruso. No le tomó mucho tiempo, dar con la inusual presencia; un niño rubio, que identificaba como el hijo no reconocido del cuarto hokage, y la habanero sangriento de konoha, se encontraba parado junto a un grupo de cadáveres, sosteniendo su estómago entre arcadas, al mismo tiempo que intentaba detener las lágrimas en sus ojos; en un principio, había considerado dejar que el rubio, saliera asustado por su propia cuenta, al ver tan sangriento escenario, pero luego de notar como el pequeño niño, limpiaba su rostro bigotudo pasando su pequeño brazo, y comenzaba a correr de nuevo, decidió que lo mejor era detenerlo antes de que avanzara más, e interfiriera con sus planes.

Bajó del poste que estaba usando como lugar de observación, apareciendo repentinamente frente al intruso, cortando su paso en el acto y provocando que este callera de espaldas al suelo. Naruto sintió de inmediato, el frio del agua encharcada empapando su ropa, pero no hiso ningún intento de quejarse. Tenía una idea de quien era su agresor, idea que confirmó al dirigir sus azuladas pupilas a la figura frente a él; inconscientemente comenzó a compararlo con la imagen más adulta que él conocía; prácticamente era el mimo que recordaba, tan solo difiriendo en que su altura era mucho mayor, y su rostro más afinado y maduro en su tiempo, sus ropas consistían en una túnica negra adornada con nubes rojas, y su banda ninja rasgada como símbolo de su traición, en lugar del traje anbu que vestía en ese preciso momento.

Itachi solo estaba ahí parado, observándolo con sus prodigiosos ojos, sin ninguna emoción.

Realmente fueron pocas las veces, en las que se encontró solo, cara a cara con el Uchiha mayor, pero a pesar de ello podía jurar que aun con su versión de niño-adolecente, su fría y dura mirada, coloreada de un rojo como la sangre, y ese instinto asesino que helaba los huesos de hasta el más valiente, seguían siendo exactamente los mismos, capaces de incapacitar al instante; incluido él, en ese momento.

Naruto, se sorprendió ante sus propias reacciones; no se suponía que el fuera un cobarde, sino todo lo contrario, por ello se reprendía constantemente; además, de que sabía que el shinobi frente a él, no era malo, sino más bien un héroe, que actuaba como un sádico asesino sediento de poder, en pro de proteger a la aldea que ambos amaban; pero aun así el miedo no disminuía, sino todo lo contrario, este aumentó cuando sintió un corte en su mejilla izquierda; al voltear, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la obra de un kunai, lanzado por el Uchiha, quien ahora sostenía tres shurikens en cada mano, listo para atacarlo de nuevo.

A pesar del temor que le producía, decidió que intentaría hablar con él. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás, esta era una oportunidad única, que le habían dado las diosas, para cambiar el errático camino de su amigo, antes de condenar su alma a la extinción; porque estaba seguro que el joven Uchiha que existía en este tiempo, aún existía en el suyo propio, oculto bajo años y años de dolor y soledad. Realmente quería creer que si había sido enviado al pasado, era para cambiar el momento del abandono de Itachi a Sasuke; porque sabía que la razón por la que su amigo había sido de la manera en la que era, que lo que lo había torcido y roto… más que la masacre y el abandono, más que la pérdida de sus padres, y más que el peso de ser el último uchiha vivó… era la misión de su hermano lo que lo marcó, saber que su amado hermano se sacrificó, y junto con él a su clan entero, para proteger a una aldea que - a los ojos de uchiha menor- no merecía ser salvada.

Se levantó tembloroso, y dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, antes de tomar el valor suficiente para hablar: **\- Sasuke te necesita!.-** fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a su atacante, al mismo tiempo que suplicaba porque este, no decidiera atacarlo de nuevo, ya que en su estado actual no sería capaz de defenderse. Brevemente, vio algo de culpa reflejada en sus ojos rojos, luego como era remplazado por dolor, al ver una imagen tras su pequeña espalda, para finalmente cambiar las tres comas, por un diseño parecido a un shuriken de tres aspas.

Sintió un frio helado recorrer su espalda, su cuerpo más pesado de lo que hubiera sentido antes, y pronto una serie de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente ** _.- genjutsu_**.- pensó sin poder apartar la mirada por más que lo intentaba, luego de haber fallado en su primer intento de liberarse de la ilusión, mediante la detención de su flujo de chacra.

…..

 ** _\- Itachi no le hará daño.-_** se repetía mientras terminaba de recorrer los escasos metros, que aun los separaba.- —¡ **Se por qué has hecho esto nii-san**!—dijo completamente agotado, parándose junto a un Naruto totalmente paralizado por la técnica de su hermano.

Durante el tiempo que duró su pequeño enfrentamiento con el niño rubio, un extraño pensamiento había invadido su mente; luego llegaba su pequeño hermano, asegurando saber la razón de sus actos, algo que logró aumentar -solo un poco- aquella idea, pero era imposible que un par de niños de 7 y casi 7 años, supieran la verdad de su misión, por lo que lo descartó de inmediato. **\- ha sido para probar mis habilidades.** \- le respondió Itachi, atravesándolo con sus pupilas escarlatas, a la vez que volvía a guardar las armas que tenía en las manos y las cambiaba por su espada sin desenfundar.

 **\- mmmii…enn…tes!.-** la voz entrecortada de Naruto, obligó a ambos hermanos a fijarse en él. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo, y gruesas gotas de sudor impregnaban su piel expuesta; era poco, pero aún se resistía a las ilusiones.

Sasuke se fijó bien en su aspecto; iba vestido con sus antiguas ropas, una sencilla playera gris obscuro con el símbolo de su clan estampado al frente, pantalones cortos blancos, con franjas azules a los laterales, y las típicas sandalias ninja; tenía unos cuantos raspones y contusiones – algunas viejas por el nivel de sanación y otras totalmente nuevas- pero era imposible que su hermano fuera el que lo dejó en ese estado, de eso estaba completamente seguro **.- essstas… miinttiendo.-** repitió, antes de caer de frente al suelo, mirando de reojo y con alivio, que sasuke estaba vivo, y que al parecer, a juzgar por sus palabras previas, se trataba del Sasuke, que antes estaba atrapado con él.

 ** _\- el chacra del zorro es impresionante.-_** pensó, antes de regresar la atención a su otouto. Las cosas no habían salido como las había planeado, pero era mejor así, no quería que Sasuke presenciara físicamente los cuerpos ensangrentados y degollados de sus padres. Se movió rápidamente, hasta quedar a unos 50 cm al frente de su hermano.

Era una completa tontería, pero aun así, metió rápidamente la mano a su mochila, y buscó entre sus cosas un kunai, que días antes, Itachi le había dejado conservar para su entrenamiento; este, carecía del filo suficiente para ser un arma efectiva contra cualquier enemigo, más aun, cuando se trataba de un habilidoso líder anbu, y prodigio Uchiha. **-** ** _A pesar de saber la verdad, me siento nuevamente como ese niño pequeño, aterrorizado ante la presencia de Itachi y sin saber hacia dónde dirigir la mirada, para no congelarme._** **-** analizó, sosteniendo el "arma" tan firme como sus manos temblorosas le permitieron..- **¿Por qué?... dime la verdad, ¿Por qué has hecho esto?-** intentó exigirle, recriminándose mentalmente por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida, cuya respuesta ya sabía.

 **\- solo era un reto para probarme a mí mismo.-** dijo una de las respuestas que había pensado, ante las tantas preguntas que podría haberle hecho Sasuke.

 **\- MALDICIÓN!... te he dicho que me digas la verdad.-** gritó como pudo; el miedo, amenazaba con hacerlo correr, si es que no lograba tomar el control sobre sus impulsos **.- se de tu estúpida… -** Un golpe en el estómago, con la empuñadura de la espada, le obligo a callarse, quedando de rodillas al piso. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas, intentando recobrar el aliento, antes de volver a hablar **.-tu… no… quieres… lastimarme.-** hablo entrecortado, pero con firmeza.

 **\- por supuesto que no… hermanito inútil… no eres una persona importante.** – afirmó, intentando sonar convincente. Levantó a Sasuke del suelo tomándolo del cuello, e impidiendo que este último volviera a hablar. El dolor en los ojos de su otouto, aumentaba el suyo propio, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, tomó una decisión y debía permanecer firme ante ella _.-_ _ **solo así vivirás… -**_ pensó, antes de continuar **.- Ni siquiera mereces que te mate, estúpido otouto… Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas…Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida... sacrifica a tu amigo, y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos.** \- le dijo mostrando su mangekyō sharingan.- **ven por mí.-** miró fijamente los ojos llorosos y ahora escarlatas, de su hermano menor, comprobando que uno y dos tomoes, habían aparecido en ellos.

Sasuke había envuelto su muñeca, con sus dos manos, aferrándose a la idea de no dejarlo ir, hasta que lo escuchara **.- nnooo…nii san.-** musitó, intentando hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones. Itachi apretó su agarre, en un intento por dejarlo inconsciente **.- es…cucha…me….-** pidió, evitando mirar directo a sus ojos, pero ya era tarde; las imágenes de la muerte de sus padres, comenzaban a correr por su mente. El dolor emocional y físico comenzó a invadirlo, cuando fue soltado con brusquedad **.- lo cul…paran, ssi…lo de…jas.-** hablo con su último aliento, viendo de reojo a Naruto y entre lágrimas, como Itachi se marchaba de nuevo, sin que pudiera detenerlo.

* * *

El sandaime hokage suspiró una vez más en frustración, mientras se reprendía por la estúpida decisión que habían tomado los del consejo, una en la que el no pudo hacer nada para evitarla, al no encontrar una solución mejor.

Uno pensaría que él, al ser la máxima autoridad de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, tendría el privilegio de hacer que su palabra fuera una ley absoluta, pero la realidad era muy distinta, y ahora gracias a sus decisiones había condenado a un clan entero -a una pequeña parte de su gran familia- a la masacre de cada uno de sus miembros, y a un talentoso shinobi, -un niño, considerando su edad- a manchar sus manos con la sangre de su propio clan.

Miró hacia los cuatro retratos que coronaban la oficina del hokage, cada una representando a cuatro de los más grandes héroes de la aldea desde su fundación.

 ** _\- fallé en mi juramento.-_** se reprochó a sí mismo, a la vez que miraba el sello que apareció en su mano, indicando que la misión encomendada a Itachi había sido cumplida con éxito.

Cuándo fue nombrado como tercero, por el segundo hokage, había prometido proteger a la aldea al igual que a cada uno de sus habitantes, y vaya "excelente" trabajo que había hecho; en resumen:

Falló con su propio alumno, de alejarlo del sendero de la ambición y traición, mientras que sus otros dos alumnos se encontraban quien sabe en donde, intentando enterrar su propio dolor; una por sus dolorosas perdidas que trajo consigo las guerras, y el otro por razones similares tras perder a su brillante alumno e "hijo" en palabras de él.

Dejó que su sucesor y esposa muriera en un ataque manifestado por el bijuu en posesión de la aldea, un ataque en el que su propia esposa también falleció, junto con otros tantos inocentes, y lo peor de todo, es que hiso absolutamente nada para mejor la situación del pequeño jinchuriki que mantenía a la "bestia" cautiva, el pequeño niño que fue sacrificado para salvar a la aldea, el pequeño que debía ser visto como héroe y no ser tratado como demonio **.-** ** _debí dejar que te lo llevaras_** **.-** pensó, recordando el momento en el que el padrino de Naruto, exigió que se le entregara su absoluta custodia, ahora que ambos padres se encontraban muertos; al final logro convencerlo de que lo "mejor" para Naruto era quedarse en la aldea mientras crecía, ya que debido a sus constantes viajes e infiltraciones en lugares peligrosos pondría en riesgo la vida del pequeño niño.

Ahora, podría haber hecho algo por los Uchihas, detener el golpe de estado que preparaban; dialogar con ellos en busca de una solución para su descontento para con la aldea; pero no lo hiso, otra vez no hiso nada; otro fallo más, que se agregaba a la lista; simplemente dejó que el heredero del clan, se encargara de detener la traición a cambio de asegurar la supervivencia de su pequeño hermano menor.

 **\- ANBU!.-** dijo, y de entre las sombras, 5 shinobis con máscara de animales salieron, haciendo una reverencia ante la "máxima" autoridad, esperando por sus órdenes _._ Miró el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes de su oficina; si calculaba bien habían pasado por lo menos 35 minutos desde que recibió el mensaje, por lo tanto Itachi ya debería de haber cumplido sus planes para con su hermano y abandonado el distrito Uchiha; se lamentó una vez más con un suspiro que pasó desapercibido **.- me ha llegado el reporte de ruidos de lucha provenientes del distrito Uchiha, id e investigar la situación, manténganse alerta, y ante cualquier indicio invasión ya saben que hacer.** \- terminó de explicar **.- VALLAN!.-** ordenó, e inmediatamente las cinco sombras desaparecieron, dejándolo solo nuevamente con sus errores.

* * *

Gracias a la intervención del rubio, y a la llegada antes de tiempo de su pequeño hermano, tenía un par de minutos, antes de que llegara el escuadrón anbu enviado por el hokage. Haciendo uso de sus privilegiados ojos, comprobó una vez más que ambos estuvieran inocentes. Y no pudo evitar, ver también la masacre con la que contribuyó.

Como alguien que vivió las atrocidades de la guerra desde una edad muy temprana, se había fijado la meta de mejorar el mundo en el que vivían, de crear un mundo en el que aquel escenario que marcó su camino, no se repitiera nuevamente. Había sucedido nueve años atrás, el día que se dio cuenta de quién era. Ese día también estaba lloviendo, era una tormenta tan fuerte que no podía abrir los ojos totalmente. Su padre se detuvo a su lado, sin siquiera dirigirle alguna palabra de consuelo.

 **\- recuerda bien, esté es el campo de batalla.-** le dijo sin sentimiento alguno, aquella ocasión.

 _"…..el campo de batalla…."_

Eran palabras que un niño de cuatro años, no debería ni conocer, y más aún presenciar la escena ante sus ojos.

Cuerpos, cuerpos, y cuerpos. Era una montaña de cuerpos tan lejos como sus ojos podían ver. Y no había nada como una expresión de calma o tranquilidad, todos los cuerpos tenían expresiones llenas de dolor; tal y como ahora se observaba en su distrito, en los rostros de las personas que él ayudó a asesinar… en el clan, en donde la mayoría de sus miembros, lo habían visto nacer, crecer y convertirse en el talentoso ninja que era, tan solo para ver como al final de sus vidas fueron arrebatadas, traicionados por él.

 **\- tú también, en pocos años, serás un ninja, y pronto la guerra llegara a su fin pero la realidad del shinobi no cambiará.-** el enseñó, su padre. Y tenía razón, aun cuando esa guerra terminó la ambición de los shinobis continuó, y ahora nuevamente reclamó la sangre de aquellos que amenazaron la paz, siendo él su juez y verdugo.

Aquella ocasión, Itachi se fijó un objetivo muy claro: convertirse a sí mismo en el ninja más fuerte, y hacer que todo conflicto en el mundo desapareciera, creía firmemente que de tener suficiente poder y fuerza, podría ponerse en medio de aquellos que peleaban y detenerlos de una vez por todas; que al no existir ningún shinobi que pudiera ser su contrincante, todos lo escucharían y obedecerían. Por supuesto para un adulto, esto era una meta inalcanzable, algo que hacía reír, pero para él Itachi de cuatro años fue una meta muy valiosa, una que al final no podría cumplir de la forma en la que quería, porque para poder proteger la paz de su valiosa aldea, y la vida de su querido hermano, ahora tendría que ser uno de los villanos más despiadados de la historia.

 ** _\- seré lo que haga falta.-_** pensó para sus adentros.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke, para levantarlo de nuevo del suelo; lo cargó como solía hacerlo cuando era tan solo un bebé, y retiró un poco los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, para observarlo por última vez, después de todo no sería capaz de verlo de nuevo; no si no hasta después de varios años cuando se encontrarán como enemigos mortales.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Fue un gran cambio, y que ciertamente movió su corazón; su madre se encontraba acostada, mientras el permanecía sentado observando al bulto que estaba frente a sus rodillas.

El bebé recién nacido miraba a sus alrededores y trataba de entender con todas sus fuerzas en donde se encontraba; suavemente tocó su mejilla y por el toque repentino, el bebé se estremeció. Al ver esté gesto, Itachi retiró su mano sorprendido y su madre sonrió ante su reacción.

 **\- él es Sasuke.-** le presentó a su pequeño hermano. Uchiha Sasuke…

Itachi nuevamente tocó las rosadas mejillas del bebé.

 **\- Sasuke.-** repitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

En el primer instante que él menciono el nombre de su hermano, un sentimiento cálido se encendió en el fondo de su corazón, era un tipo de amor diferente al que sentía por su padre y madre, era un sentimiento especial que no se podía expresar con palabras. Simplemente no podía expresar bien lo que en realidad sentía, pero al tener delante de él una existencia tan efímera, que parecía que se rompería con el solo hecho de ser tocada, dentro de él había nacido un sentimiento de responsabilidad y protección. Un sentimiento que ahora entendía a la perfección, y por el cual fue capaz de manchar sus manos con la sangre de su propia gente.

 **\- aunque me odies a partir de ahora…** \- dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, antes de continuar **:- Tu hermano estará siempre aquí para protegerte, pasé lo que pasé.** \- le juró a su aun inconsciente amado hermano menor, aferrándose un poco más, a su pequeño cuerpo, y permitiéndose despedirse de él **.** ** _\- cumpliré mi promesa, padre… madre.-_** pensó recordando la última promesa hecha a sus padres antes de arrebatarles la vida.

 **\- nii- san.-** escuchó susurrar a Sasuke, y por unos segundos su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea de haber sido descubierto, pero luego se alivió al ver que fue una reacción involuntaria. **\- No, Sasuke.** \- Itachi negó, ocultando su rostro en el cabello del menor **.- ya no debes llamarme así.-** Volvió a colocar a Sasuke en el suelo aun mojado, a causa de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer de nuevo del cielo, y luego tomó al otro pequeño en brazos, para dirigirse a su encuentro con él hokage…

…..

Tardó un poco más de lo que tenía previsto para llegar, principalmente por dos situaciones con las que no contaba:

Una: el pequeño niño rubio que llevaba en brazos; y dos: el constante arrepentimiento de abandonar a Sasuke, "pero era lo mejor" se repetía a sí mismo, obligando a su cuerpo a dejar de reducir su velocidad, e ignorar la necesidad de dar vuelta atrás.

Cuando llego a esa área desolada de la aldea, el sandaime ya lo estaba esperando; aun de lejos podía notar claramente la cara de culpa que le dirigía el viejo shinobi, para inmediatamente cambiar a una de sorpresa cuando vio a quien estaba cargando y después se transformarse en culpa de nuevo.

 **\- Itachi…-** intentó decir el tercero.

 **\- no es necesario que me diga nada.** \- le cortó de inmediato.- **tomé la decisión de proteger a la aldea y su gente, sabiendo que se sacrificaría la existencia de mi clan…. y la razón es muy simple…-** dijo, mientras recargaba a Naruto, en una de las paredes rocosas de la montaña. En su rostro aún se apreciaban los restos del llanto y dolor. - **vi la guerra con mis propios ojos, y el dolor y la tristeza reflejada en los rostros de los ninjas que perdieron la vida a causa de ella, no importaba de que país eran, sus expresiones de agonía eran todas iguales.-** caminó un par de pasos hacia el hokage, para arrodillarse y mostrar sus respetos.- **me prometí, no dejar que un escenario así, sucediera de nuevo, que es exactamente lo que hubiera pasado si ocurría el golpe de estado.**

 **\- Itachi...-** susurró nuevamente el hokage, maravillado por su nobleza.

 **\- no puedo mentirle… me importan la aldea y su gente, y deseo protegerlos. Pero el verdadero motivo que impulsó mi decisión, ha sido la vida de mi hermano. Un campo de batalla hubiera cobrado la vida de la gente de mi clan y la gente de la hoja, y aun cuando el golpe de estado, fuera ganado a nuestro favor, nada aseguraba que él sobreviviera.** \- levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos del Sandaime **.- no estoy en posición de pedirle nada… pero le suplico que lo mantenga con vida y a salvo, e ignorante de la verdad tras la masacre de nuestro clan.**

El tercero, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, pensando que Itachi tenía todo el derecho no solo de pedir lo que quisiera, sino de exigirlo. Colocó una mano, sobre el hombre de Itachi, indicándole que se pusiera de pie, después de todo, y a su parecer él no se merecía tal respeto, de alguien que hiso más por la villa, de lo que él había hecho en sus años como hokage.

 **\- el hijo del yondaime...-** dijo, causando un pequeño asombro en Sarutobi, por ser un secreto que no debería saber alguien de su edad, y porque se había olvidado por completo de su presencia **.- al parecer es un buen amigo de mi hermano. Apareció unos minutos antes que él, e incluso intentó defenderlo.** \- reveló aumentando su curiosidad sobre la participación de Naruto en aquel evento. Mas sin embargo no pregunto nada mas.- **¿sería egoísta de mi parte, pedirle que también cuide de él?.-** finalizó, preparándose para partir.

 **\- ambos estarán a salvo.-** le prometió antes de observar su sombra, desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.- **la aldea está en deuda contigo, al igual que cada uno de los habitantes cuyas vidas salvaste con tu sacrificio.** \- dijo a la nada, y sin más cogió a Naruto en brazos desapareciendo en Shunshin de hojas.

* * *

Eran un poco más de las 2 de la madrugada, y para ese momento ya habían pasado tres días desde la masacre; Sasuke abrió los ojos pesadamente, dándose cuenta que de nuevo había estado durmiendo, tras vivir nuevamente la peor de sus pesadillas. Sin muchas ganas usó la poca fuerza que sentía en su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño que estaba dentro de la habitación -a pesar de ya saberlo, necesitaba asegurarse, comprobar que no era una mala jugada de su mente-; ya dentro tomó un par de minutos, seguidos de unas respiraciones profundas para decidirse a ver su reflejo, y ahí estaba, mirándolo desde el espejo, su "antiguo yo".

 **\- MALDICION!.** \- gritó, con una voz más aguda de la que hubiera querido, lanzando un puñetazo hacia su reflejo, y causando que el espejo se agrietara sin llegar a romperse; sin que pudiera evitarlo sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar por la FURIA que sentía hacia los dioses que lo regresaron, precisamente a esa fecha maldita; por el DOLOR, al tener que revivir los eventos que lo marcaron, y la Confusión de no saber qué era lo que se suponía que hacia ahí.

¿Acaso, era un maldito castigo? se preguntaba.

Sí, seguramente de eso se trataba, no había mejor condena a sus pecados que hacerlo revivir todo aquello; al menos agradecía que esta vez no tuviera que ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, ese simple hecho le daba un poco de consuelo.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó la presencia que se le acercó por detrás, hasta que está le habló. **\- Sasuke!.-**

Se trataba de Naruto, quien al escuchar el grito y el golpe, recibió la alerta del posible estado de su amigo. Él, había estado durmiendo en la cama conjunta, ya que se había negado a dejar el hospital, hasta que "Sasuke- teme" despertará también, ya que estaba casi seguro que cuando sucediera, él sería el único que podría calmarlo, al haber llegado juntos y saber más o menos lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de su amigo; además de que al haber sido sometido a un genjutsu de clase C, despertó a las pocas horas del día siguiente, así que había tenido un poco más de tiempo para asimilar las cosas, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Se acercó con cautela, sabiendo que en estos momentos era más que probable que se encontrara inestable. **\- tampoco entiendo muy bien lo que sucede**.- comenzó a decir, haciendo algo que casi nunca hacia: pensar muy bien sus palabras para no alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba **.- pero si hemos vuelto al pasado quizás podamos arreglar las cosas.** \- dijo forzando una sonrisa en un intento por animarlo, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto ante su presencia.

Naruto no estaba muy seguro, pero podría jurar que Sasuke temblaba levemente; quería hacer algo por él, después de todo le había costado mucho traerlo de vuelta de la oscuridad, como para dejarlo caer en ella nuevamente, ¿pero qué? Era la pregunta que lo carcomía por dentro; a él tampoco le había gustado tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a su pasado, a esas miradas de odio, y los comentarios ofensivos, a esa forma de indiferencia cuando era herido físicamente por algunos civiles y shinobis; pero ahora mismo no era más que un niño asustado sin ningún poder ni fuerza, luchando al igual que Sasuke, contra su propio dolor.

 **\- sabes…-** intentó llamar de nuevo su atención.- **quizás tenías razón, y no puedo entenderte completamente….** \- El rubio dirigió la mirada, al cuarteado espejo **.- desde el principio creí que no tenía nada, que estaba solo, también llegué a odiar a la aldea y deseaba poder vengarme de todos los que me condenaron sin razón alguna.** \- dijo captando esta vez la atención del pelinegro; Sasuke sabía que todo lo dicho era verdad, ya que antes de volver lo había visto un par de veces en el pasado, por ello su curiosidad se despertó sin que pudiera evitarlo, más que nada por la sorpresa de escuchar tales palabras sobre odiar a la aldea y buscar venganza por parte de Naruto. - **me llamaban demonio, y me trataban cómo a uno, nadie hizo caso de mis llamadas de auxilio y por más que me esforzaba, por años nada cambió.-** en sus ojos se formaron gruesas lágrimas, que se negó a derramar **.- perdí a mis padres el día que nací, y no tengo hermanos de sangre, así que crecí creyendo, que no había lugar para mí en el mundo, que mi existencia no valía nada… pero luego conocí a los de ichiraku, y después a Iruka-Sensei, y junto con ustedes como el equipo 7 y ero- sannin gané una pequeña familia.-** reveló con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera **.- … y cuando me enfrente a pain, conocí a mi papá… me dijo la razón, por la que me dejó a cargo de ser el guardián de Kurama… dijo que se sentía orgulloso de mi, de que yo fuera su hijo…-** Sasuke se limitaba a escuchar, la información que hasta el momento desconocía de Naruto.- **y luego, cuando entrenaba para la guerra, conocí a mi mamá, con ella descubrí que siempre tuve el amor de mis padres, y que nunca estuve solo en realidad.**

Un silencio se formó entre ellos mientras ambos se miraban fijamente con expresión neutra; Sasuke esperando por oír que otra cosa más diría Naruto, y Naruto pensando en cómo tomaría Sasuke lo que iba a decirle.

 **\- tú eres distinto… creciste teniéndolo todo desde un principio, a tu padre, y tu madre, y también a un hermano.-** Naruto ignoro por completo, el gesto que Sasuke le dirigió, después de todo, ya suponía que se molestaría, así que continúo- **aunque ahora parezca que lo has perdido, no estás solo… Itachi aún está vivo, y dentro de algunos años volveremos a ser el equipo 7… Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, tú y yo.-** finalizó esperando alguna reacción de Sasuke.

Después de escuchar su historia y todo lo demás que tenía por decirle, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que quizás Naruto era mucho más fuerte de lo que quería reconocer; siendo el un Uchiha no podía quedarse atrás, así que se propuso hacer lo mismo.

 **\- ¡vamos teme!...** – musitó después de un rato, cuando comenzaba a incomodarle el silencio. **\- no está en mi estilo decir sermones, y ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de si lo que te digo está bien.-** comentó rascando su mejilla. Por otro lado, Sasuke se preguntaba en que momento fue que Naruto maduró tanto, ya que aun con su apariencia de siete años, mientras hablaba no parecía tan infantil como antaño.- **lo que quiero decir, es que aunque no vivimos lo mismo… si entiendo algo de lo que estás pasando… y ahora que hemos vuelto al pasado, no tenemos que estar de nuevo solos… podemos ser amigos desde el principio.-** dijo volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa zorruna, y ofreciendo su mano a Sasuke.

 ** _\- supongo que está bien.-_** pensó antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Naruto **.- no estaba en mis planes caer de nuevo en la oscuridad, si es lo que temías.** \- dijo con voz neutra, causando una risa nerviosa del rubio, por verse descubierto.- **_aunque creo que debería agradecértelo por recordármelo._** **\- fue solo que de nuevo vi muerto a mi clan entero, a mi padre, mi madre… y a Itachi abandonarme a mi suerte en esta aldea de mierda.** \- continuo Sasuke decidiendo ser sincero por primera vez con su compañero **.- A pesar de que ya lo he vivido, me siento nuevamente como ese niño pequeño que huyó aterrorizado de su hermano, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse o que es lo que debería hacer… patético ¿no?.** \- pregunto con ironía. Naruto negó en respuesta antes de responder:

 **-yo tampoco sé que deberíamos hacer, Kurama no despierta y el viejo Rikudou no aparece...-** dijo con frustración.- **además Itachi es aterrador cuando se lo propone.-** comentó intentando hacerle ver que él también estuvo aterrado, así causando una media sonrisa en Sasuke, por la expresión de miedo puro que adorno su bigotudo rostro, por un par de segundos.

Era sorprendente como ahora podían hablar tan abiertamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno, pero que ambos decidieron ignorarlo. Salieron del baño solo para dirigirse de vuelta a la habitación, sentándose cada uno en su propia cama.

 **\- ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?.-** preguntó con calma.

 **\- tres días.**

 **-¿has investigado algo?.-** Naruto asintió en respuesta, comenzando a contarle lo poco que sabía, que no era mucho en realidad.- **de lo que recuerdo, nada ha cambiado… todos actúan igual y al parecer solo nosotros dos volvimos**.- pausó soltando un pequeño gruñido.- **intenté hablar con nuestros amigos, y con ojii… y hasta busque a Kakashi-sensei, pero para ellos todo lo que vivimos ni siquiera ha pasado.**

 **\- dime que no lo hiciste… que no fuiste tan estúpido para ir y contar cosas del futuro.** \- Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

 **\- ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Teme-idiota!.-** respondió con total indignación; él, ya no era tan distraído como antes, aunque volviera a ser de nuevo un niño.- **solo pregunte algunas cosas… como a sakura si recordaba en que equipo genin estaba, o a ojii si sabía quiénes pasaron a las finales del examen chunin… a Kakashi-sensei no lo encontré, y el resto de nuestros amigos me ignoraron completamente.**

 **\- esos estúpidos dioses…** \- murmuró más para sí mismo, que como respuesta para Naruto **.- pudieron habernos enviado a antes de la guerra, y no a este pasado de mierda.-** concluyó obteniendo un asentimiento de total acuerdo por parte de Naruto.

 **\- pero aun tienes a tu hermano y él todavía tiene salvación, solo tenemos que entrenar, patearle el trasero y traerlo de vuelta a su hogar.-** volvió a escuchar al rubio, que ahora le sonreía zorrunamente. Sasuke se preguntó en que momento cambió el objetivo de Naruto, ya que antes al que persiguió sin cansancio fue a él, y ahora pretendía hacerlo con el uchiha mayor; pero mayormente se preguntaba si Naruto planeaba algo concreto, o simplemente pretendía improvisar como siempre, porque realmente su plan sonaba demasiado fácil como para funcionar.

Por un momento, consideró la posibilidad de volver a ser una familia -si es que lograba salvar a Itachi- pero había muchas cosas que interferían con sus planes. Por supuesto también quería cambiar "algunos" eventos, pero era demasiado riesgoso, ya que podían provocar un futuro todavía peor, además estaba el hecho de que aun cuando el deseo de matar a su hermano era nulo, él definitivamente moriría.

 **\- no creo que sea buena idea jugar con el pasado, además… Itachi está enfermo…** \- reveló dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana.- **antes cuando lo enfrenté al final, él ya estaba agonizando… no sé qué es lo que tiene, solo sé que sea lo que sea, es mortal y no tiene cura.**

Naruto adoptó su característica posé pensativa. **\- mmmmmm….-** Sin duda no había considerado lo de "jugar" con el pasado; Sasuke tenía razón, lo que significaba que tampoco podría salvar a Jiraiya ni a Neji, sin el riesgo de cambiar demasiado las cosas.

 **\- dobe!-** intento llamar su atención después de un rato, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.- **DOVE!.** \- Insistió con mas fuerza, es ta vez dando le un golpe en la cabeza, logrando su cometido.

Soltó un dolorido quejido **-Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.-** suspiró con frustración.- **¿tú que crees que debamos hacer?**

Esa era una buena pregunta; ¿Qué hacer ahora?.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **por Vero Paulinilla**

Sasuke caminaba lentamente a través de las calles aun desiertas de la aldea; eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana, pero simplemente el sueño no pudo volver a él, después de despertar de una pesadilla –la primera desde que llegaron a ese tiempo- en donde una pila de cuerpos ensangrentados y cercenados, se alzaban en una montaña infinita, cuerpos de los Uchihas que murieron a manos de su hermano, cuerpos de todas las victimas que ayudó a asesinar cuando estuvo con Orochimaru, cuerpos de los ninjas y civiles de konoha que el mismo había exterminado después de la guerra; se veía a sí mismo parado en medio de la carnicería, con una mirada vacía en sus ojos adornados de un nuevo dojutsu. Dentro de la pila cuatro rostros resaltaban, uno al cual asesinó meses atrás y del cual tomo sus ojos para evolucionar los suyos, y los otros tres pertenecían a su antiguo equipo; finalmente había conseguido sus objetivos, había asesinado a Itachi, elimino a todo konoha, y cortó cualquier lazo que lo uniera con el mundo… esa era la maldición de los Uchihas, su maldición, aquella que convierte toda clase de amor, en el más puro odio capaz de destruir todo a su alrededor.

Al despertar, abrió sus ojos con una sofocante angustia, su rostro estaba completamente mojado y su cuerpo cubierto de una fina capa de sudor; se obligó a recordarse que no era más que una pesadilla, como las que solía tener en el pasado, antes de volver en el tiempo, forzó a su mente a ver que nada tenía que ser igual de nuevo, no tenía la necesidad de estar solo otra vez.

 **\- ¡hmp!.** \- Sasuke ignoró completamente a uno de los shinobis que hacia guardia esa mañana; no necesitaba que lo saludaran, no quería que le hablaran, solo había cuatro personas que merecían tener un lazo con él y en esa aldea solo estaban tres.- ** _como si solo con eso fueran a ganar las ventajas de ser cercano a un uchiha._**

Le cabreaba tener que vivir de nuevo como un niño de 7 años, y aún más tener que vivir en la estúpida aldea de la hoja, habitada por esa basura que se hacían llamar aldeanos y shinobis, causantes del sufrimiento de sus "hermanos" y él mismo.- había acordado con Naruto que estaba bien actuar como si lo fueran.- pero debía admitir que las últimas semanas no habían sido tan malas e incluso se había divertido un par de veces en compañía del rubio, principalmente cuando "accidentalmente" lo quemaba con su bola de fuego durante sus entrenamientos, o cuando lo usaba como saco de boxeo en un enfrentamiento de taijutsu.

Todo había comenzado, después de que ambos fueron dados de alta y dejaron el hospital.

Naruto le había ofrecido un cuarto de su departamento, ahora que el distrito uchiha era inhabitable y constantemente custodiado por los ANBU raíz de Danzo; pero Sasuke era demasiado quisquilloso como para vivir con el desordenado rubio, él era la clase de persona a la que le gustaba tener en orden sus cosas; antes cuando hacían misiones siempre era el primero en despertarse, siempre con su saco de dormir enrollado impecablemente y perfectamente guardado, incluso cuando estuvo con Orochimaru se las arreglaba para mantener su higiene, pese a lo despreciable de las guaridas. Solo hizo falta llegar al departamento para comprobarlo, el lugar parecía aceptable pero era un completo chiquero, con envoltorios vacíos cubriendo casi en su totalidad el piso –en su mayoría de ramen- ropa sucia por doquier, trastes sucios en el fregadero, mesa y estufa, comida caduca, etc. Quedarse con Naruto significaría hacerse cargo de la limpieza y con un compañero como Naruto, esa sería una tarea de tiempo completo.

Decidió que lo mejor era hablar con el hokage, pero en cuanto llegaron tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, para no saltarle encima y darle su merecido por sus absurdas mentiras, ya sin querer habían arribado durante una reunión del consejo, aunque al principio solo escuchaban lo que se hablaba en la sala, recargados en la puerta.

Al principio solo eran temas aburridos, hasta que se tocó el tema Uchiha.

 **\- Es cierto… Uchiha Itachi ha sido el ejecutor de la masacre, dejando a su hermano menor como único sobreviviente.** \- el hokage respondió a la pregunta de los líderes, despejando cualquier clase de duda ante los rumores que actualmente circulaban por la aldea. **\- se me ha informado que esta mañana, Uchiha Sasuke fue dado de alta del hospital, razón principal por la cual he convocado la junta, con el objeto de decidir las acciones a tomar en beneficio del ahora huérfano Uchiha**.

 **\- podemos ingresarlo a raíz.-** esa arisca y acartonada voz, pertenecía al maldito que se creía un dios y que condenó a su hermano a una vida de deshonra; Sasuke apretó la manos y los huesos de su nudillos tronaron, deseaba que en ese momento pudiera acceder a su fuerza de antes, tomar al maldito bastardo entre sus manos y deleitarse con el sufrimiento de sus ojos mientras se daba cuenta como poco a poco su vida iba terminando por causa suya.

 **\- denegado.-** la decisión del tercero, sin vacilación en su voz y completamente firme, lo sacó de su ensoñación, obligándolo a prestar atención de nuevo.- **Sasuke debe crecer como un niño normal, la situación que ha vivido durante la masacre de su clan, debe haber dejado traumas en su joven mente, ingresarlo a Raíz terminaría por destruirlo.**

 **\- cómo has visto los Uchihas son peligrosos, ahora que Sasuke es joven es el momento indicado para someterlo a un entrenamiento que lo vuelva lea a la aldea.-** rebatió Danzo; Naruto también empezaba a enfadarse.- **es lo mismo que debemos hacer con el kyubi, bien controlados esos dos pueden volverse nuestra arma definitiva.-** para los dos estaba claro que "nuestra" se refería más bien a "su" arma definitiva.

 **\- si me disculpa hokage-sama, esta reunión ha dejado de ser privada.-** la figura de un ANBU, apareció ante ellos, a la vez que corría la puerta para mostrar a los intrusos; los presentes fijaron su mirada con distintos grados de asombro sobre el par de niños, que hasta el momento lograron pasar desapercibidos.

 **\- hokage dono…-** el tercero levanto la mano, callando en el acto al que parecía el padre de Choji.

 **\- Inu… escolta a Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto hasta mi oficina y asegúrate de que no intenten escapar, yo me encargare de ellos en cuanto termine la reunión.-** el anbu asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, tomo a ambos del cuello de sus chaquetas y se encaminaron al lugar indicado.

Pasó casi media hora, durante la cual Naruto se dedicó a molestar a su futuro maestro –o al menos ese era el plan, si es que lograban obtener el mismo equipo- lo retó a batallas, intentó quitarle la máscara, se burló de su cabello de espantapájaros, e incluso en un momento en el que creyó que se había quedado dormido, vertió sobre él el té que se encontraba en el escritorio del hokage, pero el ANBU ni siquiera se inmuto; diez minutos después apareció el tercero, le ordenó retirarse y se dispuso a hablar con los dos niños.

La plática del tercero fue completamente inútil, puesto que no logro sacarles nada, en cambio ellos consiguieron acordar que Sasuke, se quedaría en un apartamento en el mismo edificio que Naruto, ya que los del orfanato demostraron ser incapaces de hacer un trabajo tan fácil, como lo era cuidar de un niño, cuando no pudieron hacerlo con el rubio; y no confiaba su seguridad en nadie del consejo, principalmente en el viejo halcón de guerra, que expresó su interés de integrarlo a su grupo especial.

 **\- ¡son unos malditos idiotas!.-** comentó furioso cuando salieron de la torre hokage, desquitando su ira con el pobre de Naruto quien le recordó que él, lo había creído en un principio. Pero tan solo se tenía que pensar un poco, si Itachi de verdad deseara probarse y conseguir más poder, en cuanto desertó de la aldea, habría buscado enfrentarse a los ninjas más fuertes de las naciones elementales, con el fin de robarles sus jutsus más poderosos, pero en lugar de eso, y a pesar de los múltiples escuadrones ANBU que fueron enviados para su captura, su paradero era hasta el momento "desconocido".

Ahora su hermano era parte del libro bingo con una gran suma sobre su cabeza.

Los días siguientes trataron por todos los medios, decidir qué era lo que iban a hacer y en encontrar la forma de hablar con Haguromo. – en realidad solo Sasuke lo hacía.- Había considerado que fueran tras su hermano, ambos sabían bien que él era un héroe y que sin duda cuidaría bien de ellos, además de ayudarlos involuntariamente a cumplir con su objetivo, de evitar que se repitiera la misma historia y sin provocar que se desatara otra todavía peor, aunque claro que eso solo sucedería si primero lograban acercársele lo suficiente para convencerlo; llegó a considerar que quizás hablar con el hokage serviría, basándose en lo que había visto y en lo que recordaba de él, podía ser un inútil como líder y para hacerse cargo de los huérfanos, pero era alguien justo y que se interesaba verdaderamente por el bien de la aldea, si explicaban su situación seguro que cooperaria, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que los tomaran por locos.

Al final decidieron que lo mejor era seguir, como si nada hasta que Kurama despertara y ver si él sabía algo, y Naruto era un experto en la materia, ya que a pesar de la situación en el que se encontraban, se las había arreglado para hacer todo tipo de bromas, en las que siempre de un modo u otro terminaba involucrándolo; lo arrastró un par de veces a una serie de juegos, junto a algunos de sus compañeros de academia que aceptaban en cierto grado al rubio, y a pesar de que consideraba que era completamente estúpido jugar como si fueran unos críos –porque solo tenían la apariencia-, en varias ocasiones se sorprendió a si mismo disfrutando de ese tiempo.

….

…

..

.

Dos semanas después, finalmente lograron contactar con el sabio. En esa mañana en que Naruto acompañó a Sasuke al cementerio de Konoha, fue testigo directo del maltrato al que sometían al rubio.

 **-¡Ahí va ese demonio!.-** gritó uno de los aldeanos, mientras empujaba adentro de su local a los que parecía ser sus hijos.

 **\- ¿en qué piensa el hokage, al permitirle vivir en la aldea?.-** murmuró otro.

 **\- lo peor es que lo dejaron ingresar a la academia.**

 **\- ¿QUÉ? Dejar a un monstro convertirse en ninja… ¿y que hace con el niño Uchiha?**.- preguntó una mujer rubia.

 **\- ¿no escuchaste lo de la masacre uchiha?.** \- susurró otra.

 **\- oí que fue Uchiha Itachi, quien masacró a su clan entero, y dejó solo vivó a su hermano menor por compasión.** \- respondió una tercera.

 **\- pobre niño...**

 **-Uchiha-san, el demonio no es digno de su compañía.-** una de las mujeres intento tomarlo por el brazo para alejarlo, pero él no le permitió que siquiera lo tocara.

Sasuke se aseguró de memorizar sus rostros, para que en cuanto pudiera acceder de nuevo a su sharingan ponerlos bajo un genjutsu y torturarlos mentalmente, poco le importaba que pudieran sucumbir ante su técnica, es lo que se merecían como mínimo por ser unos malditos infelices e ignorantes.

Conforme caminaban los susurros se escuchaban más ofensivos, hasta que callaron abruptamente cuando una roca golpeó la cabeza del rubio, quien apenas hizo una leve mueca de dolor; se escucharon las burlas de un grupo de niños mayores reunidos a un par de metros, con más rocas en sus manos completamente dispuestos a arrojárselas…mientras que ninguno de los adultos parecía dispuesto a evitarlo, y Naruto no mostraba intención de querer hacer algo al respecto para defenderse, así que fue Sasuke el que decidió intervenir –sería una buena forma para desquitar su enojo-, obligándolos a huir al lograr derribar a uno de ellos con un solo golpe certero.

 **-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?!** —le reprochó seriamente agarrándolo de las solapas, y ganándose miradas sorprendidas por parte de algunos civiles, que igualmente permanecieron sin hacer nada al no tratarse de alguno de sus hijos, la "victima" del golpe.

 **\- ellos ya me temen y odian… si hago algo, me temerán más y por lo tanto su odio aumentará.** \- le respondió en un susurro, solo audible para el pelinegro **.- así que tú tampoco los dañes**.- advirtió soltándose del agarre.

 **-¡¿Qué estáis cuchicheando, monstruo?!** —espetó con furia uno de los shinobis de la aldea. Ambos niños se comunicaron con las miradas, Sasuke preguntando un: "¿estás seguro? " y Naruto tan solo diciendo: "andando".

…

 _Mikoto Uchiha…_

 _Fugaku Uchiha…._

Se leía en dos de las losas de piedra, que marcaban el lugar de descanso eterno de su clan.

 **\- ¿estás bien teme?.** – le preguntó Naruto, claramente preocupado, pero sasuke simplemente lo ignoró.

¿Qué si está bien, le preguntaba?

En resumen: Se encontraba atrapado en una época que creía olvidada hace mucho por el dolor que le causaba, con una edad con la que su poder y fuerza se encontraban ausentes, que incluso un estudiante de academia de unos años mayor que él podía darle una golpiza de la que se acordaría toda su vida, y obligado a vivir en la aldea que tanto había odiado y jurado destruir.

¡NO! Definitivamente no estaba bien, pero a pesar de ello podía ver que Naruto no estaba mucho mejor que él; se notaba que esa piedra realmente lo había lastimado – aunque ahora solo había un pequeño rastro de sangre seca, sobre una pequeña cicatriz rosada- sin mencionar que aún recordaba los cortes y raspones que mostro la noche que llegaron; exteriormente mostraba su siempre clásica sonrisa adornando su cara de idiota, pero sus ojos mostraban dolor y tristeza; también podía ver que era culpa de las miradas que los aldeanos le dirigían, que a diferencia de las que daban a él, cargadas de lastima, para Naruto eran de odio puro.

 **\- ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?...** **porque dudo que fuera Itachi, el que te dejo en ese lastimoso estado.** **-** Naruto se tensó, porque ciertamente no había pensado en que diría si alguna vez le preguntaban.

 **-** **estaba entrenando en el bosque.-** respondió con una risa nerviosa, luego de devatirse internamente si decirle la verdad o no.

 **\- no te creo.**

De inmediato desvió la mirada. ¿Qué podia decirle a su amigo? Nunca hablo a nadie de la realidad que vivía más haya de las miradas de odio.

 **\- lamento la muerte de mis padres, pero la unica que realmente me duele es la de mi madre.** \- a la falta de respuesta, Sasuke decidió que seria el quien hablara primero de su pasado, despues de todo Naruto ya le había contado algo de él.- **los amaba a ambos por igual, era mi padre despues de todo… pero el no fue especialmente una buena figura paterna para mi, simpre hablaba mucho del orgullo Uchiha y de como yo era una desonrra para el clan por mi debilidad y falta de talento, me comparaba con mi prodigioso hermano, y no recuerdo alguna vez que hablara conmigo o me enseñara algo sin mostrar decepción.**

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto, de escuchar silenciosamente.

 **\- digiste que a diferencia de ti, yo crecí teniendólo todo, pero no todo fue así… teniá una familia, con una amorosa madre y un buen hermano, un clan y algo de respeto por mi apellido… pero deseaba tanto que mi padre me dijera las mismas palabras que te dijo el tuyo, y que confiara en mi alguna responsabilidad, que incluso con tal de cumplir sus expectativas, hubiera matado por ello… pero en lugar de eso decidio encerrarse en su ambicion y llevarnos a la destrucción… fue él, junto con el consejo de mi clan, planearon el golpe de estado, arrastró a mi madre y nos condeno a sus hijos.** \- Naruto quizo decir algo, pero prefirio quedarse callado. Nunca conocio a la cabeza del clan Uchiha, pero si lo llego a ver un par de veces por la aldea y nunca le agrado el aura que lo redeaba.

 **\- para la aldea soy solo un demonio...-** le respondió con simpleza.- … **el supuesto demonio que atacó la aldea hace casi 7 años… pero eso es una mentira, Kurama no es un demonio y el ataque no fue su culpa, él fue controlado por Obito.-** se apresuró a decir en defensa del zorro.- **en la aldea hay una Ley.-** soltó un pequeño bufido.- **que impide que los adultos hable abiertamente de mi estatus como jinchuriki, pero eso no quita que pasen su odio a sus hijos… y ellos, junto con algunos de los más próximos y actuales genin que perdieron a sus padres o hermanos, abecés me atacan, una vez escuche que era para terminar el trabajo del cuarto y eliminar al demonio…-** hiso un gesto con las manos, simulando unas comillas, tomó un momento en el que sacó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y luego miró a Sasuke.

 **-eres estúpido, ¿lo sabias?** -le preguntó con una mezcla de burla y molestia - **con todo el poder que lograste pudiste haberlos sometido.**

 **\- en el fondo lo deseaba…** \- admitió con vergüenza, recordando su entrenamiento en la cascada de la verdad, luego desvió la mirada al suelo.- **pero luego recordé como Teuchi y Ayame me miraron sin odio, de cómo ojii empezó a cuidarme y de cuando encontré a alguien que se fijó en mí, me reconoció y me aceptó como Naruto de Konoha y no el chico kyubi... en este momento sé que aún me odia, pero en el futuro se considera mi hermano mayor… creo que por eso quería que me vieras igual que a Itachi, para hacer por ti, lo que el hiso por mí.** \- dijo causando un solo pensamiento en Sasuke: que Naruto era sin duda, el ser humano más extraño que había vivido sobre la tierra. ¿Siquiera sería capaz de odiar verdaderamente a alguien? Quizás nunca lo sabría.

Pensó que aceptar un lazo parecido al que tenía con Itachi, sería egoísta de su parte, pero ciertamente hubo una época en la que también llegó a pensar en el rubio como si fuera un hermano, dentro de una extraña familia junto al equipo 7, además si consideraba que eran los transmigrantes de los hijos del sabio, de alguna forma u otra era como si lo fueran. **-Hmp... bien, en tanto recuerdes que soy mayor que tú.**

Al igual que cuando se encontraban atrapados, le pareció que a Sasuke le estaba creciendo una tercer cabeza.- **_¿Cuándo fue que Sasuke-teme, dejo de ser Sasuke-teme?_** \- se preguntó empezando a temer que hubiera entrado a una dimensión paralela, como aquella vez que se perdió con Sakura en una Konoha completamente distinta. Salió corriendo del cementerio mirando exageradamente hacia todos lados, buscó con la mirada el monte hokage, y vio con alivio que el rostro de su padre aún se encontraba ahí, solo entonces regresó.

 **\- ¿Qué tanto me miras, dobe?-** preguntó medio enfadado- divertido ante las reacciones del rubio. Por un momento dirigió sus pensamientos hacia Itachi, ¿de verdad lo estaría traicionando?, Negó de inmediato, seguramente con lo bondadoso que era su hermano, se alegraría que en esa aldea hubiera alguien con el que pudiera contar, además de que atarlo también a ese extraño lazo, y obligarlo a cargar de igual forma con el torpe y ruidoso ninja, sería la venganza perfecta por haberlo abandonado.

Naruto aún estaba muy sorprendido por lo dicho, pero le alegraba enormemente que por fin haya alcanzado al Uchiha - era un lado suyo que nunca creyó que llegaría a ver. **\- No pienso llamarte Sasuke-nii, ni nada por el estilo.-** volvió a sonreír con sinceridad.

Sasuke también mostró una sonrisa arrogante antes de responderle **\- no quiero que lo hagas, ¡estúpido!**

 **\- Me alegra ver que empiezan a llevarse mejor.-** escucharon tras de ellos la ya bien conocida voz del sabio de los seis caminos.

De inmediato una luz se extendió rápidamente por entre las losas grabadas del cementerio, causando una disminución de los colores y una pausa en el sonido de los alrededores; de pronto ambos fueron arrastrados a su subconsciente, dejando sus cuerpos en un trance momentáneo, siendo lo único extraño en el panorama, cuando todo lo demás volvió a la normalidad.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron fijamente como frente a ellos la silueta del sabio, comenzó a tomar forma.

 **\- ¿qué paso con el tskuyomi?... ¿Por qué volvimos al pasado?... ¿O es que estamos muertos?... ¿Qué hay de Kurama?... ¿y los otro bijus dónde están?.-** Naruto inició un ataque de preguntas, antes de dar a Haguromo la oportunidad de responder al menos una de sus dudas.

Sasuke solo se lamentaba internamente, que Naruto siguiera igual que siempre. **-¡cierra la boca, torpe!** \- exigió a la vez que le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza. Luego volteó a ver al sabio; él también tenía preguntas, empezando por ¿en dónde diablos, había estado esas dos malditas semanas? Y ¿Por qué no se apareció antes?.

Haguromo solo veía la escena entre divertido, cansado y nostálgico; divertido porque con ese aspecto y ese tamañito difícilmente podía tomarse enserio su pelea; cansado porque al parecer no existía ni un día, en el que ese par pudiera permaneciera tranquilo, no importaba la situación; y nostálgico porque se dio cuenta que compartían más similitudes con Ashura e Indra, que sus predecesores – ** _incluso se parecen un poco a nosotros, ¿no lo crees Hamura?._**

 **\- ¡aahh!...teme maldito!... qué tal si el viejo desaparece antes de decirnos algo.-** se quejó mientras lloraba cómicamente por el dolor del golpe.

Sasuke rodo los ojos **-Mátenme…** \- murmuró fastidiado; para él era obvio que si el sabio estaba ahí, era precisamente para darles respuestas. Así que ignorando los lloriqueos de Naruto se concentró en su predecesor.

 **\- no creo necesario que les diga, que esta es la primera vez que se hace estó**.- Sasuke permaneció indiferente, mientras Naruto solo murmuraba algo sobre temes malditos que no lo respetaban.

 **-¿Cuál es la razon de regresarnos al pasado?.** \- cuestionó tomando la palabra antes de que Naruto iniciara otro ataque de preguntas, y solo para asegurarse dirigio una mirada al rubio que le prometia dolor si no se mantenia callado.

 **\- el tiempo que pasaron enserrados, no es el mismo que transcurrio en el mundo mortal, mientras ustedes percibieron quizas unos cuantos dias, aquí habian trascurrido cerca de 50 años… la decisión de salvar este mundo fue tomada pensando en evitar un desequilibrio del universo… como ya se los dijimos si un mundo muere, todo el equilibrio se rompe y el resto de los mundos desaparecen tambien.**

 **regresarlos a un tiempo en donde la mayória ya se encuntra muerto y los que aun sobrevivían, morirían pronto aunque los liberaran, carece de sentido alguno.**

 **Y renacer un universo completo tomaria millones de años y miles de sacrificios divinos... asi que reiniciar el mundo hasta una fecha en la que los eventos que lo llevaron a la destruccion empezaban a formarce era la mejor opcion, sin embargo necicitaban a alguien que fuera conciente de este reinicio y que tuviera la volutad de evitar aquel futuro.**

 **\- Y supongo que ellas, eligieron al torpe para esa tarea.-** despues de sus palabras, esperaba algun tipo de reclamo por parte del "torpe", pero este nunca llego, entonces que se dio cuenta de que Naruto se encontraba mirando procupado e intentando despertar al enonrme zorro que dormia pasifico tras una reja sellada, y se pregunto como es que no lo vio antes, con semejante tamaño. Haguromo tambien lo notó, pero ni siquiera se molestó, conocía de sobra a cada uno de sus decendientes, y el menor de ellos era distinguido por su naturaleza distraida, por lo que solo lo dejaron seguir en lo suyo.

 **\- su negativa de dejarte, no les ha dejado otra opcion, que aceder a dejar que volvieras con él…despues de todo como seguro te lo digeron, si lo obligaban a hacer su voluntad, en el momento en que su alma entrara en contacto con el mundo mortal, desapareceria.-** hablo recapturando la atencion del Uchiha.

 **\- pudieron haberlo hecho sin preguntarle, cuando volviera se olvidaría de que existi y se evitaban tantos problemas.-** bufó molesto, no le agradaba la idea de deverle un favor a los "dioses".

 **\- lo sé...-** admitió sorprendiendolo un poco, aunque como siempre nisiquiera lo demostró.- **pero ningun padre quiere ver a sus amados desendientes, condenados a un destino tan cruel como ese… sabia que podias componer tu camino, si se te daba la oportunidad, y que desde luego el no iba a acceder a dejarte, por eso pedi que se presentaran ante ustedes.-** le respondio con una mirada tranquila.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro infantil al escuchar la respuesta del viejo ermitaño. Si bien todo fue un plan, perfectamente tejido por el sabio, fue Naruto quien habia logrado de una manera u otra sacarlos de ese infierno. Se sorprendió un poco, lo admitia, que supuestos seres divinos, cedieran a los caprichos de un ser inferior a ellos, pero él siempre habia tenido una increible capacidad para ganarce la confianza de los que lo rodeaban y que estos le dejaran iremediablemente el papel de ser "el salvador del mundo".

Naruto, que hasta el momento se habia mantenido ajeno a la converzacion y solo habia escuchado la primera explicación de los 50 años que pasaron despues de que quedaron atrapados, finalmente hiso una pregunta **\- ¿porqué esta epóca?**

 **\- el plan inicial era retroceder a cuando tenian 15 años, pero luego decidieron una prueba.** \- miro a ambos antes de continuar.- **…hacerlos volver al tiempo en el que se marcó su destino…** \- respondió, dejando confundido al Uchiha y evasivo al Uzumaki.

\- **…si al revivir ese momento, caías de nuevo en la obscuridad, pese a sus quejas moverian tu alma a otro unicerso y tus recuerdos serian borrados, mientras que la de él estaria a salvo al haber cumplido con su pedido de sacarte tambien.**

\- **¿nuestros destinos?.-** preguntó con interes; la fecha maldita fue el inicio de su camino de venganza, uno que lo undio mas con cada error que cometió, errores de los cuales se arrepentiria hasta el dia de su muerte, asi que la pregunta real que se hacia era ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Naruto, que lo marcó tambien?.

Haguromo solo sonrio con un leve asentimiento **.- ¿porqué no se lo cuentas?.-** animó al menor, poniendo una mano sobre sus dorados cabellos.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada con en seño funcido.- ** _al parecer ese torpe, esconde mas secretos de los que creí.-_** pensó molesto. Por años creyo firmemente que Naruto era muy simple, de mentalidad pobre, y tan transparente como el agua mas clara; y al parecer no era asi.

 **\- …cuando era niño…-** comenzó tragando un poco de saliva. Naruto pensaba en contarseló de todas maneras, pero no creyó que fuera tan pronto, ignoró el "eres un niño, ¡dobe!" por parte de Sasuke **\- intente huir varias veces de la aldea…la ultima vez que lo intente, mientras estaba en el bosque, escuche a personas llorarndo y gritando, me asuste tanto que me escondi en el hueco de un arbol y tape mis oidos para ya no escucharlos, pero luego me acordé de las veces que yo suplicaba por ayuda y de como todos me ignoraban finjiendo no escucharme**.- Sasuke ya se estaba haciendo una idea de por donde iba el asunto, y no le estaba gustando en absoluto.- **entonces quice ayudarlos, pero el miedo me congeló y no hice nada…**

 **… fue esa noche cuando me juré que no volveria a ignorar nunca mas las llamadas de auxilio, que queria ser alguien que protegiera como lo hiso mi padré, al dar su vida por la aldea…-** Sasuke nunca supó por que era que el torpe y despitado de su amigo deseaba ser el lider de una aldea, que lo despreciaba y odiaba tanto. Creia que era simplemente un sueño vació, de alguien que deseaba ser el centro de atención -algo patetico a su vista-; antes de saber que estaba solo al igual que él; tenia la idea de que Naruto era hijo mimado y unico, al cual mamí y papí siempre daban todo lo que queria, le hacian creer que era el mejor de todos y que todo era posible para él, pero ahora se daba cuenta que detrás de sus tontas palabras, habia un pilar firme que impulsó su sueño: proteger al inocente, como el deséaba ser protegido.

Un ligero sentimiento de culpa lo invadió por algunos segundos, lo habia juzgado mal y se equivoco enormente en ello, en realidad era muy poco lo que en realidad sabia de Naruto y viceversa, ademas de que casi en su mayoria de lo que ahora conocia, fue porque el mismo se lo habia contado durante las ultimas semanas que pasaron viviendo en el pasado. **\- la idiotez de ser hokage.-** afirmó mas para si mosmo. Naruto asintió antes de reflejar culpa en sus ojos.

- **…hasta que volvimos, nunca supe que había pasado… tenia una idea de lo que pudo ser, pero no era seguro..**.- reveló terminando de confirmar sus sospechas.-… **yo pude haber hecho algo… avisado a alguien, pudé…**

 **\- quita esa patetica miráda, es estupido que te culpes, y lo sabes.-** le interrumpió con molestia; era su manera de decir a Naruto que no tenia que disculparse, una que entendio bien y que le permitió suspirar con alivio, pues por un momento temió no pudiera perdonar su cobardia pasada. **– ¿y bien?...¿que pasará ahora?.-**

 **\- eso te lo podemos responder nosotras.-** las tres diosas que conocieron con anterioridad, comenzaron a materializarse de la misma forma que lo habia hecho haguromo minutos atrás.

 **\- Naruto, tú siempre tubíste un corazón lleno de bondad y libre de malicia.-** Shikuro habló con dulzura, adoptando una pocicion en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que el infante. La llama y el boton que se mantenían flotando sobre sus palmas se evaporaron en el aire, permitiendole bandonar la posición de sus manos y tomar su rostro bigotudo entre ellas.

Desde esa distancia, no pudo evitar comparar a la diosa con las unicas dos mujeres que concideraba realmente hermosas: su mamá Kushina Uzumaki, y la timida y rará oji perla que arriesgó su vida para protegerlo – no es como si le gustara Hinata, pero pensaba que ella tenía una calidez muy similar a su madre, y una piel y cabello igualmente hermosos-.

Imitando las acciones de su hermana, Umei tambien se deciso del Shakujo y esfera que portaba en sus manos; adoptó la misma posición que la mayor y de igual forma aseguro la atencion del otro infante, lo tomó de su barbilla y extrañamente el Uchiha le permitio invadir su espacio personal, siendo que el odiaba el contacto fisico con cualquier mujer – a excepción de su madre, y bueno a Sakura tambien la toleraba un poco **\- Sasuke, tú cometiste errores por tus deceos de venganza, pero lograste recuperar el camino y olvidarte del odio.** -

\- **ambos perdierón mucho… a causa de ambiciosas acciones de terceros, les fue arrebatado a gente muy importante para ustedes…-** la ultima de ellas llegó abrazandolos por detrás. Haguromo tambien se habia acercado, pero el se mantenia al margen.- **este es un nuevo inicio, una nueva oportunidad de escribir una historia mejor, puede decirce que es el naciemiento de una nueva era.** \- finalizó Jikan con una sonrisa, mientras los apretaba mas entre sus brazos.

Abandonarón la incomoda posición, para retomar su postura de pie. Naruto y Sasuke vieron como poco a poco comenzaron a recuperár su antigua altura, pero luego se dieron cuenta que se debiá a alguna especie de pilar que aparecio de la nada debajo de ellos.

 **\- ¿significa que podemos cambiarlo todo?-** preguntó Naruto con curiosidad y sorpresivamente seriedad.

Sasuke solo se resignaba a lo tonto que le resulto la pregunta; el también deseaba cambiar muchas cosas, principalmente el hecho de desertar de konoha y matar a Itachi, pero no podías jugar solo así como así con el espacio y el tiempo, cambiar algo podría tener consecuencias relativamente graves que los llevara a un futuro mucho peor del que conocían.

 **\- así es…-** respondió la menor, provocando que abriera un poco sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

 **-¿eso no sería contraproducente?**.- preguntó una vez que se recuperó de su asombro.

Esta vez quien decidió responder fue Umei; la esfera que la caracterizaba se materializó de la nada sobre su palma derecha. **\- en absoluto… la historia como la conocen ha sido borrada.** \- Dirigió sus pupilas al esférico artefacto, que tras un pequeño gesto comenzó a aumentar su tamaño, solo para mostrar una serie rápida de imágenes, con ellos como protagonistas; algunas completamente borrosas, y otras tan claras como un día completamente despejado, de cualquier forma por la rapidez en la que aparecían, ninguno fue capaz de saber a ciencia cierta lo que les deparaba en este nuevo inicio de su mundo.- **y son completamente libres de actuar como más lo crean conveniente, y de crear un nuevo futuro, así que piensen bien en que es lo que desean, porque una oportunidad así no les será dada de nuevo…-** las imágenes se detuvieron en una en particular: un enorme cráter justo en el lugar donde antes se alzaba imponente la aldea de la hoja. - **como ven, algunas cosas no cambiarán.-** Naruto apretó los puños, un enorme sentimiento de impotencia lo llenó por completo, no sabía como pero sin duda tenía que evitar que ese evento ocurriera de nuevo, aun cuando la diosa dijera que no podía. - **sus acciones no afectara en nada los eventos de mayor importancia, porque en ellos hubo más involucrados.** \- terminó de explicar por si aún quedaban dudas, principalmente para Naruto quien veía por primera vez la función de aquella esfera.

 **\- ¿qué hay de los futuros alternos?.** \- preguntó Naruto entre confundido y nervioso, pues en algunas de las películas que había visto con Jiraiya durante sus viajes, cuando alguien viajaba al pasado y cambiaba a muchas cosas eso era lo que sucedía: la creación de dos o más futuros completamente distintos, y entonces el protagonista tenía que deshacer todo lo que había hecho para salvarse de desaparecer.

 **\- eso no pasará, no es que hayan hecho un viaje en el tiempo, sino que retrocedieron hasta un punto en el que la historia no ha sido escrita** \- Sasuke sonrió ante la respuesta. Su anterior vida había sido toda una mentira y se había perdido en un camino lleno de odio y venganza, así que esta vez se aseguraría de hacer las cosas bien desde el principio; por otro lado estaba realmente impresionado que después de casi 20 minutos Naruto se mantuviera aparentemente tranquilo, sin rastro alguno de su hiperactiva personalidad.- un pensamiento similar pasaba por la cabeza de todos-.

Umei, decidió que era tiempo de romper con el silencio que se había formado. **\- Ya debieron haberlo notado… su chacra, como lo recuerdan ya no está**.- ambos asintieron en respuesta, recordando su "batalla" contra Itachi y sus entrenamientos que realmente les resultaban mediocres, dado su anterior nivel. **\- el poder que ambos poseían durante la guerra fue usado para hacerlos retroceder en el tiempo junto con el resto de las almas… en otras palabras han vuelto a ser unos niños, tanto física como mentalmente.-** Sasuke pendo que eso explicaba la actitud completamente infantil de Naruto, y que él a pesar de que se resistía tanto como podía, también tenía algunas características infantiles.

 **-aunque conservan las experiencias de batallas, y las memorias de sus técnicas, el procedimiento para ejecutarlas ha sido borrado… considérenlo un castigo por desafiarnos.-** les explico Jikan con una sonrisa demasiado dulce, que causo un escalofrió a ambos, e incluso en Haguromo que conocía bien el carácter de las tres, y esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno.- **nada de lo que recuerdan de la historia pasada les garantiza una ventaja, porque indiscutiblemente habrá cambios… nuevos problemas que tendrán que enfrentar y superar… quizás encuentren a sus enemigos más fuertes, o con alianzas más poderosas.**

\- **así que debemos preguntar… ¿aceptan esta nueva oportunidad o desean cruzar al** **Tamashī no sekai y reunirse con sus familias?.** \- aunque estaban casi seguras de su respuesta, tenian que preguntar, de lo contrario todos sus planes se vendrian abajo por un desacuerdo y posterior desaparición de almas de ambos "niños".

Se dirigieron una rapida miradade mutuo acuerdo, pero Sasuke aun no confiaba en los dioses. **\- ¿cual es el truco?.-** preguntó con rudesa.

 **\- no lo hay, tan solo deben evitar que el mismo desastre se repita, y ahora que han desidido trabajar juntos seguro lo lográran… tampoco deben hablar de lo ocurrido a nadie**.

 **\- ¿Qué sucedera con Kurama?** \- preguntó preocupado, ya habia intentado de todo pero el zorro seguia sin reaccionar, queria creer que se debia al sello que lo mantenia cautivo.

 **\- cuando borramos la historia todas las almas volvieron a su lugar de origen, pero devido a que el tiempo solo se borro para los no dioses, la de kurama, que se encontraba dividida, no pudo regresar a unirse con la de tu padre, que ya habia sido liberada del estomago de mi subordinado, y como sabes no es posible matar a un biju y por ende no se puede unir a una persona ya muerta**.- comenzó a explicarle.- **asi que retorno junto con el que esta sellado dentro de ti, adaptarse a ese cambio cuando todavia no se recuperaba de la perdida total de su chacra, lo ha dejado en un estado de muerte falsa.-** Naruto se asustó ante ese hecho y la diosa lo notó- **no debes preocuparte joven Uzumaki, él despertara en unas semanas mas, y al igual que ustedes con sus recuerdos intactos.**

 **\- bien.-** dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Naruto sonriendo y Sasuke completamente serio. Fue entonces cuando Haguromo les hiso una seña para que se asercáran y extendieran sus manos, aun asi ambos lo miraron interrogante.

 **\- al hacerlos retroceder el poder que les di, regreso a mi.-** explicó.

 **\- neh!... viejo rikudou yo no quiero tu poder**.- Naruto unió sus brazos tras su nuca, mostrándose dispuesto a no aceptar por ningún motivo el ofrecimiento, causando una sonrisa en las tres diosas, que después de tanto observarlo ya se esperaban algo así por parte del rubio. - **si hemos vuelto a cuando éramos niños, quiero entrenar y volverme fuerte por mí mismo, ¡dattebayo!.-** respondió sonriendo zorrunamente.

Haguromo también sonrió, confirmando las palabras que dijo sobre el rubio, durante una de sus pláticas con Sasuke. Dirigió su mirada al otro de sus "hijos".

Sasuke se había mantenido en la misma posición. **– Tampoco lo quiero.-** aseguró cruzando los brazos y volteando su rostro para evitar que vieran la media sonrisa disimulada que lo adornaba. Él también quería entrenar y volverse fuerte por sus propios medios.

Su reacción sí causo un poco de desconcierto en las tres féminas. Naruto sabía que el tampoco aceptaría que le regalaran poder, al menos no de nuevo, como lo hiso en el pasado con Orochimaru; y Haguromo ya había notado el cambio del mayor de sus descendientes, por lo que tampoco lo sorprendió. **_– ambos me superarán en su debido tiempo.-_** pensó afinando sus ojos. **- _las cadenas que los unen se tornaron tal delgadas como fino hilo… en diez mil años esta es la primera vez que poder hacerlo…-_ entonces ya es tiempo de romper con la cadena.-** declaró antes de colocar sus palmas en el pecho de ambos **.- ¡Nigendo!-** formuló activando su rinegan, y extrayendo de una vez por todas el chacra de sus hijos que se aferraban fuertemente a Naruto y Sasuke. El de Ashura lo obedeció voluntariamente reconociendo el llamado de su padre, mientras que el de Indra se resistió un poco, pero al final también cedió.- **hijos míos, nuestros pequeños descendientes han decidido trabajar juntos, para lograr el destino que nos correspondía a mi hermano y a mí y que luego yo delegue a ustedes. -** hablo a las dos manifestaciones que se formaron del chacra extraído.- **su presencia ya no es necesaria en este mundo**.- los dos asintieron antes de desvanecerse y cruzar por fin hacia el mundo de las almas, en donde se reunirían después con su padre.

Naruto miraba la escena anonadado, y Sasuke tan solo permaneció indiferente, agradeciendo internamente que lo liberarán de aquella presencia, ahora sentía que un gran peso le fue quitado de encima e incluso podría jurar que hasta su chacra se sentía más fuerte que antes.

 **\- lo entendieron bien pequeños.-** afirmo la mayor, ignorando el reclamo de Naruto, porque según él, no eran bebés para que les dijeran pequeños.- **no hay atajos ni caminos fáciles…** **pero ahora que han rechazado el regalo de su padre, no tendrán ventajas de poder o fuerza… ¿aún están dispuestos?**

 **\- yo no retrocedo a mis palabras, dattebayo.** \- Naruto casi gritó sus palabras.

 **\- hump.** -respondió con simpleza.- **_como si fuera a dejar la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.-_** pensó.

 **\- voy a permitir que interfieran con las muertes de aquellos que más aprecian, y de aquellos que a su juicio merezcan otra oportunidad… serán grandes aliados para ustedes y para el destino que les aguarda** \- informó comenzando a caminar al lado de sus hermanas.

 **\- mucha suerte Naruto y Sasuke.** – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo para luego desaparecer de la misma forma en la que llegaron, aunque este hecho poco les importo, puesto que Naruto ya se había aburrido de permanecer tanto tiempo serio, y solo deseaba que terminaran ya, para poder ir a hacer alguna travesura, y después ir a comer algo. Sasuke por otra parte -aunque también ya se encontraba aburrido- estaba más interesado en planear sus próximos movimientos; no podían dejar nada a la suerte, se repetía mentalmente, y menos si tenía que trabajar con alguien tan idiota e impulsivo.

Haguromo se dio cuenta del incesante deseo del Uzumaki, por abril las rejas que volvían a mantener prisionero a Kurama. **\- Naruto… ahora no es un buen momento para romper el sello…** **aún no tienes la fuerza suficiente para soportar su chacra.-** ante tal revelación, no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco por su compañero zorruno, ya que este apenas y había disfrutado momentáneamente de la libertad y ahora estaba prisionero otra vez. **– pero te aseguro que a Kurama no le importará, mientras tú seas el portador del sello**.- intentó animarlo un poco, sin obtener el resultado deseado.- **si tanto te preocupa, puedo dejar que firmes su contrato, así podrás invocarlo sin ponerte en riesgo y siendo su jinchuriki no será necesario que uses grandes cantidades de chacra.-** realizó una posición de manos y debajo de la mano de Kurama apareció un gran pergamino, Haguromo atravesó de las rejas sin ningún problema para tomarlo y ofrecerlo a Naruto. Su tamaño era muy similar al que firmó o firmaría en un futuro, con los sapos del monte Myōboku; su color de un inusual dorado con márgenes rojos en su exterior y con la imagen de cada uno de los bijus, desde el ichibi hasta el kyubi en sus márgenes internos; su contenido se limitaba a cuatro nombres, de los cuales tres de ellos ya habían perdido su característico color sangre en sus kanji, para ser remplazados por uno completamente negro, indicando que dichos invocadores se encontraban muertos.- **también puedes firmarlo, pero no podrás invocarlo si él no quiere… ni a ninguno de mis hijos mientras estén sellados.** \- se dirigió a Sasuke y también dando la advertencia a Naruto.

Después de haber puesto su nombre y huellas correspondientes, el pergamino desaparición en un "PUF!" con los nombres de sus dos nuevos invocadores.

 **\- a pesar de su apariencia inconsciente, ha estado escuchando todo… al principio quizás se niegue, pero terminará por aceptar ayudarlos en su entrenamiento.-** comenzó a despedirse con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. **\- estaré cuidando de ustedes… si me necesitan vendré ayudarlos, aunque creo que eso no será necesario.**

 **…..**

Cuando volvieron al mundo real, fue como si no hubiera transcurrido el tiempo, todo estaba exactamente igual, incluido el incienso que puso en cada una de las tumbas de sus padres.

 ** _\- al parecer nuestros destinos seguirán conectados._** \- Sasuke miro de reojo a Naruto que comenzaba a caminar tan despreocupadamente como siempre, supuso que solo por esta vez su actitud era normal.

Inconscientemente comenzó a planear todo lo que deberían hacer desde ahora; desde luego entrenar era lo primero en la lista considerando el futuro incierto que se avecinaba, pero en lugar de verlo como desventaja, desconocer el futuro no le molestaba en absoluto –a pesar de que tener el control era algo que le gustaba- seria tedioso tener que estar pensando constantemente en las fechas que tendrían que actuar, en el momento indicado, en el día indicado, y en el lugar de los hechos; en ingeniárselas para poner al tanto a los demás, sin revelar demasiada información; en la presión que sentirían días antes de que todo ocurriera, además de que se volvería cansado saber que pasaría en cada momento durante los próximos 10 años de su vida.

Sí, desde luego sería más fácil y estimulante vivir una nueva vida; además si no se equivocaba los eventos que sin duda ocurrirían en algún momento, serían la caza de los jinchurikis y la cuarta guerra ninja en la que deberían evitar el despertar del jubi y de Kaguya. Eventos para los cuales tendrían aproximadamente 10 años - claro eso si es que la fecha no se alteraba demasiado- para prepararse adecuadamente y si él "pulgoso" cooperaba sería más fácil, aunque no es como si le agradara la idea de ser enseñado por el zorro, pero si este hacia justicia a su título del bijuu más poderoso y sabio, bien valía la pena aprovechar sus conocimientos.

Lo segundo en la lista, seria investigar acerca de la enfermedad de Itachi, y encontrar la forma de curarlo; ahora que lo recordaba Naruto mencionó que tenía una idea para ello ** _.- le preguntare más tarde.-_** pensó, al deducir que las calles de konoha, no eran un buen lugar para hablar de sus planes.

Lo tercero era averiguar cómo graduarse antes de la academia, y convencer a Naruto para que dejara de actuar como un completo "dobe", de otra forma adelantar su graduación sería una tarea imposible.

En sus planes no estaba desertar de nuevo, pero ciertamente tenían que decidir sobre que tanto beneficio les daría quedarse en la aldea - **_Naruto seguramente se negará… pero no hay nadie en konoha con la suficiente fuerza para entrenarnos…y Sakura tampoco quedr…¡no! ella es una molestia, solo nos retrasara._** \- se reprendió por pensar en su compañera.- ** _… pero podría sernos útil si se entrena de nuevo; tendré que pensarlo._**

Todo este tiempo, había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no tomó importancia al lugar al que se dirigían, hasta que escuchó la escandalosa voz de Naruto, obligándolo a prestar atención al local en el que estaban entrando. **\- ¡dos miso ramen, viejo!.-** prácticamente se encontraba con una gotita de baba escurriendo de su boca; mientras esperaba "tranquilamente" su orden, su estómago producía un brutal sonido, y repetía constantemente el nombre de la comida que amaba ** _.- Típico del idiota._** \- pensó con una media sonrisa; se sentó al lado del rubio a esperar también a que se le sirviera la orden de fideos, aunque él hubiera preferido comer algún guisado de tomates durante su almuerzo.- **tenemos que hablar, dobe.**

 **\- después de comer, teme.-** respondió en total acuerdo, porque por el momento nada le impediría deleitarse con unos cuantos platos de la "comida de los dioses".

…..

 **\- ¿Qué se supone que haces mocoso?.** \- Kurama, despertó dos días y medio después del encuentro con Haguromo, y tal cual lo dijo el sabio se negó completamente, a prestar su ayuda. Naruto le contó que cuando pretendía hablar con él, entró a su jaula y el zorro había intentado darle un zarpazo, alegando que no sería la niñera de un par de mocosos inútiles. Al final lo convencieron.

Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró como era su costumbre, después de todo ninguno toleraba su presencia y si para ese momento "trabajaban" juntos se debía a que Naruto también estaba presente.

 **\- ¡Uchiha!.-** bramó furioso; le saltó encima estrellando su espalda contra la pared y con sus garras amenazó su cuello.

Sasuke consideró mantener firme su posición de ignorar al zorro, pero intuyó que a pesar de su tamaño -igual al de un perro adulto y con una sola cola y con tan solo una onceava parte de su poder podía asesinarlo si quería. **\- no te interesa.**

La primera vez que lograron invocarlo –luego de preguntar los sellos al hokage- también los atacó y amenazó, prueba de ello era un rasguño profundo, que todavía se notaba en su brazo izquierdo; Naruto también tenía uno, y cuando le preguntó porque no sanaba, él le explicó el zorro solo sanaba las heridas que ponían en riesgo su vida, y ahora que este permanecía como una invocación su factor de sanación se redujo considerablemente, aunque seguía sanando más rápido que él.

Kurama soltó un gruñido más fuerte, le mostró su peligrosa dentadura, pero al final dejo que Sasuke se levantara. **– Recuerda que te vigilo, mocoso.-** le advirtió antes de retirarse, saltando los tejados.

Por su puesto que recordaba sus amenazas, si hasta se atrevió a ofenderlo él muy maldito; aquella vez incluso su jinchuriki fue víctima de sus insultos.

 **\- Ahora mismo tú.** \- les dijo mientras señala a Naruto con su afinado rostro.- **no eres más que un cabeza hueca, que carece de talento y fuerza, siempre andas gritando estupidez y media de ser el mejor ninja y hokage, pero no haces nada para mejorar tus conocimientos, si bien tus estúpidos profesores sabotean tus estudios, pudiste haber hecho algo por ti mismo, y aunque reconozco que eres impresionante en el futuro, ahora mismo no tengo ningún interés en tomarte en cuenta como compañero.**

 **\- Mientras que tú, intento de uchiha**.- lo señaló a él entre gruñidos; se notaba que no le agradaba para nada tener que tratar con un miembro del clan que intento controlarlo.- **Puede que Naruto confié en ti, puede que te consideré su amigo, y que incluso te vea como hermano, pero tú y yo sabemos la verdadera naturaleza de los tuyos.-** Kurama soltó un rugido tan fuerte, cuya onda de choque provocó que los dos infantes cayeran sobre sus traseros, haciéndolos temer.- **quizás puedas decir que te influencio la presencia de Indra, pero de igual forma estas corrompido, tu poder es mediocre a diferencia de otros Uchihas a tu edad, y tu talento sobrepasa solo un poco al del torpe de Naruto.**

 **\- así que ¿porque debería ayudarlos?.-** Naruto permaneció callado; Sasuke no lo admitiría, pero había verdad en sus palabras.

 **\- el idiota es el único capaz de sacarte de ese encierro, de cambiar las cosas para los tuyos y eliminar el odio que los rodea… pero así débil como es, si un buen entrenamiento no logrará nada.**

 **\- Bien, esa es una buena razón de porque ayudar al mocoso, pero contigo no hay nada que me obligue.**

 **\- Velo de esta forma…durante el entrenamiento podrás desquitar conmigo algo de tu odio hacia los Uchihas.-** esa idea pareció agradarle al bijuu, quien esbozó una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

 **\- Hmp…recuerdas las habilidades de Naruto durante la guerra?...-** Sasuke no respondió.- **detectar sentimientos y emociones no es algo exclusivo de él, yo también poseo tal habilidad e incluso más desarrollada… así que considera esto uchiha… flaquea por un solo segundo, comete un solo error, o dame una razón para creer que quieres traicionarlo de nuevo, y justo en ese momento acabaré con tu vida, así tenga que sacrificarme yo mismo en el proceso.**

…

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y se encaminó de vuelta a su departamento. Si Kurama ya estaba despierto, seguramente Naruto, tras ser arrojado de su cama por él impaciente zorro, sería obligado a despertar también, así que tenía el tiempo justo para prepararse para una mañana más de entrenamiento, una mañana más de terminar agotado y magullado.- **¡maldito pulgoso!.-** musitó molesto, al menos durante el tiempo que llevaba enseñándoles, se desquitaba con los dos por igual.

Las cosas no eran precisamente como quería, pero tampoco podía quejarse; vivía más o menos como un niño normal y tenía más contacto con el mundo, gracias al ruidoso rubio que constantemente lo involucraba en sus juegos y travesuras; las pesadillas que antes lo atormentaban solo se presentaron esa madrugada –lo atribuía a que precisamente ese día, se cumplía un mes desde la masacre-; el peso que cargaba, fue liberado cuando Haguromo le extrajo la esencia de Indra y por primera vez en su vida tenía la esperanza de volver a tener una familia completa, y un hogar cuando encontrarán a Itachi y lo trajeran de vuelta.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Y muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Bueno como verán, este capítulo está un poquito más enfocado a sasuke, quien recuerda lo que ha vivido durante ese mes que llevan en el pasado, y se da cuenta que en realidad no todo ha sido tan malo, la razón de porque lo he hecho así es porque creo que merece vivir un poco más normal (aunque seguro que se resiste a actuar como niño) sin tanta carga de odio, superando poco a poco sus traumas, eso sí manteniendo su personalidad de siempre (no estoy segura, si he logrado transmitir eso, pero esa era mi intención :P).

También he explicado la razón de porque volvieron en el tiempo y a esa fecha en particular; sabemos que para sasuke ese día fue lo que lo marco y definió su personalidad y camino, pero con Naruto (tanto en el manga como en el anime) nunca explican la razón que tiene Naruto para querer ser hokage de una aldea que evidentemente lo odia, así que se me hiso una muy buena razón que el sentimiento de impotencia ante sus escasas habilidades para ayudar tal y como el quería ser ayudado, podría ser lo que despertó y dio inicio a su sueño, podría ser un poco cruel pero se me ocurrió que si de alguna forma Naruto fue un testigo indirecto de la masacre podría tener el evento que necesitaba (en mi fic) para definir su camino.

Respondiendo a los comentarios.

 **Aura117:** espero que te hayan gustado las razones que use, para que las diosas los mandaran a esa época :3, en cuanto a las parejas a mi también me encanta las propias del canon :D, así que las voy a respetar, eso sí intentare escribir un poco más cómo fue que sasuke se enamoró de sakura, y obvio también voy a intentar desarrollar más en NaruHina.

 **Eva:** muchas gracias por considerar dejarme un comentario aun cuando no es tu costumbre :D; también por tu sugerencia en cuanto a la ortografía, siempre reviso varias veces antes de publicar, y me he propuesto poner más atención y he intentado mejorarla en este capítulo (espero lo haya logrado) pero la verdad es que la gramática no se me da mucho :P.

 **PhoebeHDA:** muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo igual te haya gustado.

 **Sharoark** **:** tienes mucha razón, ambos tendrán que empezar todo de nuevo, pero con la ventaja que no tendrán que preocuparse por alterar la línea de tiempo, pienso que es mejor así que tengan vía libre para actuar como más lo crean preciso; habrá muchos cambios, de lo contrario sería la misma historia que el canon y aunque me encanta la historia de Kishimoto, este es la mía y no puede ser igual porque sería plagio :P, espero que te guste como ira tomando forma.


End file.
